Naruto and the Shinigamis
by HeartlessAngel48
Summary: After Naruto dies due to his final fight with Sasuke he becomes a Shinigami. Naruto then returns to Konoha years later watch how the whole village reacts as it's dead demon returns NaruxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the Shinigamis**

Yeah-normal

**Yeah-kyuubi**

_Yeah-thoughts/flashbacks_

I don't own Naruto or Bleach….dammit

Chapter 1: Death

_Fuck _was all 16 year-old Naruto could think as he dodged another swipe of Sasuke's sword. He and Sasuke are finally having their fight after Sasuke lost to Itachi again then Sasuke realized that he needed the power of the Mongekyo Sharingan to beat Itachi and knew he could only get it by killing Naruto so Sasuke and his group "hebi" started targeting Naruto. Naruto had gotten a lead on Sasuke's whereabouts and immediately got together his group and team Kurenai and set out to find him. Not knowing Naruto was walking into a trap he went to were they heard Sasuke was only to be ambushed. Hinata and Sakura took on Karin, Shino, Kiba, and Sai were fighting Suigetsu, Kakashi and Yamato fought Juugo, leaving Naruto to deal with Sasuke.

Naruto was reaching his limit as Sasuke kept swinging at him with his katana

_Dammit I'm reaching my limit _Naruto thought to himself _hey Kyuubi you think you could help me out here_

**Sure kit I'll give you all the chakra you need **Kyuubi responded as she began to give her chakra to Naruto (AN yes the Kyuubi's a girl don't like fuck you)

As Naruto began to feel that familiar power flow through him he immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down to see an electrified forearm sticking out of his chest, he followed the forearm to be you guessed it Uchiha Sasuke's arm when he looked at Sasuke's face he saw a sick smirk growing

"You didn't think I'd let you use _it's_ chakra did you" Sasuke said with the same smile on his face

Naruto was speechless maybe it was because of shock, or he was thinking of a backup plan or maybe it was because he had a gaping hole through his chest dangerously close to his heart, you decide. Either way all Naruto could do was stare and watch as Sasuke ripped his hand out of his chest causing Naruto to fall to his knees still staring, Sasuke then drew his sword again and raised if you asked Naruto what happened next he would say that all he remembered was Sasuke swing his sword down and then everything going black.

Naruto awoke with his head throbbing… _wait I have my head didn't Sasuke cut it off _Naruto thought to himself as he looked to see Sasuke standing over him with tears in his eyes. Naruto immediately jumped and got into defensive stance but Sasuke didn't move _what's going on I thought Sasuke wanted to kill me _Naruto thought again.

Sasuke turned his head just enough that Naruto could see his eyes they contained the Mongekyo Sharingan, Naruto looked at his eyes in disbelief then diverted his attention to what Sasuke was previously looking at. What he saw was something he'd hoped he'd never see, he saw his own decapitated body sitting there in a pool of his own blood. As soon as Naruto saw that his face paled and he let out a large frustrated scream unknowing that he was releasing a large amount of a strange energy.

* * *

Somewhere in Seretei

A short, white haired kid that looked 15 year-old boy and was dressed in a black hakama (is that right) and a white haori with the kanji for "ten" was walking down the squad 10 barracks when he felt an immense amount of reiatsu. To say this reiatsu was big would be insulting, IT WAS ENORMOUS it was so big that even he himself was having trouble breathing he could even see a lower ranked member faint from this enormous power, but there was something different this reiatsu contained three different types of energy one was pure yet intimidating, it could make you feel like your in heaven but if it were used against you it would make you feel like God himself was ready to kick your ass. The second was just normal reatsu, and the last felt tainted, evil, demonic (hint hint) something that you would have to be retarded to want to go against… unless if you were Kenpachi who was currently licking his lips in excitement at the feel of this unknown power. Then just as soon as I came it disappeared.

Histugaya soon received a hell butterfly telling him to meet the other captains in the meeting room when he got there everyone else was already there waiting for him, he took his place and let the leader of this meeting speak. The man in the front of the room looked very old he was completely bald with a scar shaped like an X on his forehead, he also had a white beard and moustache that reached the floor. He wore the regular Shinigami attire with a white haori with the kanji for "one" on the back

"Alright everyone settle down" the old man began "let's call off our names and squads before we begin this meeting Yamamoto of Squad 1 present"

Then a woman with purple hair and dark skin spoke next "Yuroichi Shijion of Squad 2, present"

Next a man that looked a little older than Histugaya with bright orange hair spoke next "Kurosaki Ichigo of Squad 3 present'

Next a woman with long black hair tied up in two braids then meet at her chest spoke "Unohana of Squad 4 present"

Next a man with black spiky hair and a 5 o'clock shadow spoke "Kurosaki Isshin of Squad 5 present"

Next a man with long black hair with hairpieces in it and an emotionless face spoke "Kuchki Byakuya of Squad 6 present"

Next a tall figure with a helmet covering his face spoke "Komamura Sajin of Squad 7 present"

Next a man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and a gay looking pink cape over him spoke "Kyoraku Shunsui of Squad 8 present"

Next a tall man with spiky bright yellow hair and ocean blue eyes spoke "Namikaze Minato of Squad 9 present"

Next the white haired boy spoke "Hitsugaya Toushiro of Squad 10 present"

Next a man with an eye patch over his left eye and tall spiky brown hair with bells attached to his hair spoke "Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11 here"

Next a man with dirty blond hair and a cane in his hands spoke "Uhahara Kisuke of Squad 12 is here"

Finally a man with long silver hair that reached his mid back region spoke "Ukitake of Squad 13 present"

"Good" Yamamoto began "now that were all here you pretty muck know what we need to discuss"

"I'm sorry I was sleeping could you tell why I'm here ojii-san" Shunsui said as lazily as ever

"WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS ABOUT THAT WAVE OF REIATSU THAT WE FELT NOT TOO LONG AGO" Yamamoto shouted releasing some of his reiatsu making it very hard to breathe in the room

"Oh so that's what woke me up huh damn, must have been powerful" Shunsui said pretending not to be bothered by the release of reiatsu and failing

"Alright now I'm guessing you all felt that burst of reiatsu as well?" Yamamoto asked getting a nod from everyone in response "Good, now the trackers have told me that the source of the reiatsu came from the elemental villages-"

"Hey Minato isn't that where your from" Youroichi interrupted

"Yes it is" Minato responded

"Can we finish this conversation later" Yamamoto began again "Now you all must have noticed that there were three different types of energy in that blast don't you?" Again earning a nod from everyone in the room as Kenpachi started licking his lips remembering the feel of that power. "Good now even though they will be kunsoing a few souls I want to send a captain to the real world and take care of this"

"Excuse me Yamamoto-jii-san" Ichigo began "why do you want to send a captain?"

"Because no doubt that burst of reiatsu will attract hollows everywhere, and what if the one who contains that reiatsu becomes, a hollow I don't think even a captain could handle that"

Minato wasn't paying much attention to the meeting he was thinking the situation over _ok this reiatsu felt unnervingly familiar, and one of those energies was completely evil, demonic even, wait oh God no it can't be, but that's the only logical way to explain it, Naruto what's happened to you_

"Alright now who would like to volunteer to go to the real world" Yamamoto asked scanning the crowd searching for anyone to step up until Minato shunpoed and was in front of the old shinigami kneeling

"Please Yamamoto-sama let me go and take care of this" Minato pleaded

"Ah Minato I'm glad you volunteered, but why would you want to go, to see your homeland again?" Yamamoto questioned eyeing Minato

"No sir" Minato responded

At this Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, he knew Minato loved the village he came from and was actually trying to get there for years for unknown reasons. "Really" Yamamoto began "then why else would you want to go on this mission back to your home"

"Because" Minato then paused for a minute then let out a deep sigh and continued "because… I think the owner of that reiatsu might be my son"

* * *

HeartlessAngel48: Ha! I'm finally back assholes

Naruto: Took you goddamn long enough!

HeartlessAngel48: Shut the hell up! I was trying to come up with a good story and now I have so again shut up!

Naruto: Can I ask you a question?

HeartlessAngel48: You just did

Naruto: No! I mean another question?

HeartlessAngel48: Alright what is it

Naruto: Did you change your name?

HeartlessAngel48: Oh no really! Alright incase for all you retards out there yes I did change my name it was greyghost14 but I didn't like it, I may change my name again

Naruto: Oh ok

HeartlessAngel48: Alright well I'm sorry for making the chapter so short but I need some questions answered before I continue writing

Question 1: Should Hinata and Karin or just one go to Soul Society with Naruto?

Yes or No or Just one

Question 2: Should this be a NaruxHina or a NaruxHarem fic? Note that if it is a harem fic Hinata will be in it.

Question 3: Should I make this a multi-xover with KH and DMC? Basically what happens is that Naruto goes through the Academy with Sora, Riku, Kiari, and Dante I personally want to do it but if you don't like the idea I'll work around it.

Question 4: Should any other Naruto characters join Naruto at the Shinigami Academy? I really want Gaara to go with Naruto to the Shinigami academy but if you want someone else I'll do it. Well here are the choices

Gaara

Temari

Kiba

Shino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Ino

Rock Lee

Neji

TenTen

Question 5: Who do you want in the harem if I decide to do it?

Bleach characters

Youroichi

Soi Fong

Matsumoto

Hinamori

Naruto characters

Hinata is automatic

Ino

Temari

TenTen

Anko

Kurenai

Fem Kyuubi

Yugao

Yuugito

Sakura: I'm not too crazy about this one but I'll make it work

Ayame

And my all time favorite vote everyone I've just listed

HeartlessAngel48: Well that's it and I won't start writing until I get at least 10 votes with each question. Well later


	2. Not a Chapter But Please Read

**HeartlessAngel48: Alright dudes the polls are now officially closed. I gotta say I'm amazed I got so many reviews that fast, I was expecting to wait atleast until the weekend to get all the votes I needed well thank you all and I will try and not disappoint you all with this story. Ok anyway on with the questions**

**Question 1: Should Hinata and Karin or just one go to Soul Society with Naruto? Yes or No or Just one A: Just Hinata will go with Naruto to Soul Society, now everyone relax she comes back with Naruto to Konoha, the reason she's coming to Soul Society is because I've got a surprise that hopefully you will like.**

**Question 2: Should this be a NaruxHina or a NaruxHarem fic? Note that if it is a harem fic Hinata will be in it. A: All you NaruxHina fans DON'T CLOSE THIS WINDOW I've got a deal for you guys. This story will be a NaruxHarem BUT I'm willing to be a total ass kisser right now and do this. If I get 10 e-mails by the next week requesting me to do so I will make an alternate version of this story that will be a NaruxHina it will be the same exact story except the pairing is NaruxHina however note this will result in later update dates and if I don't get the 10 e-mails by the next week I will not do it fair enough?**

**Question 3: Should I make this a multi-xover with KH and DMC? Basically what happens is that Naruto goes through the Academy with Sora, Riku, Kiari, and Dante I personally want to do it but if you don't like the idea I'll work around it. A: I don't think you people understand the point of this question this wasn't so Naruto would get the powers from these worlds it is so that I wouldn't have to make up any OC's I'm not that creative, Sora, Riku, Kiari, and Dante are already dead they just become friends with Naruto and Hinata and go through the Shinigami academy together, no special powers or anything however their Zanpakto might resemble the weapons and give them some unique abilities they had in their world, and if you want due to a request I can give Naruto some guns when he comes back to the world of the living.**

**Question 4: Should any other Naruto characters join Naruto at the Shinigami Academy? I really want Gaara to go with Naruto to the Shinigami academy but if you want someone else I'll do it. A: Ok now this one was easy Yes, Gaara will join Naruto at the academy I'm also adding one more his name came up more than anyone else it is drumroll please (insert stupid drumroll music here)… Shikamaru.**

**Question 5: Who do you want in the harem if I decide to do it? A: Obviously in the alternate version there is no harem if I get enough requests to do it. In the harem version though here are the people**

**Bleach Characters:**

**Matsumoto: (Oh and by the way to the person who told me I KNOW HER NAME IS RANGIKU)**

**Soi Fong**

**Hinamori**

**Nemu: (Ok I know I forgot to mention her in the polls the story will explain how she fits into it just give it time)**

**Naruto Characters:**

**Hinata: (Obvioulsy)**

**Ino **

**Anko**

**Characters that might be included though I'm not sure yet:**

**Youroichi**

**TenTen**

**Temari**

**HeartlessAngel48: Well that's it thank you for voting and remember NaruxHina fans send me the request to make the alternate version if you want me too, later.**


	3. Chapter 2

HeartlessAngel48: Ok well here we go with the story starting up again and I've changed my mind, this will not be a multi xover, and I forgot to mention FemKyuubi is in the Harem too, and I'm also doing the alternate version however the first few chapters will be pretty much the same. Well let's go!

Yeah-normal

**Yeah-kyuubi/translations**

Yeah-thoughts/flashbacks

I don't own Naruto or Bleach….dammit

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Soul Society**

"Really" Yamamoto began "then why else would you want to go on this mission back to your home"

"Because" Minato then paused for a minute then let out a deep sigh and continued "because… I think the owner of that reiatsu might be my son"

This caused everyone in the room to look at Minato in shock.

"Did he just say _son_" Ichigo whispered to Youroichi

"Yeah, he did, to think that he had a kid all along, no wonder he wanted permission to patrol his homeland so badly" Youoichi responded

"Please Yamamoto-sama let me do this I have to know for sure" Minato pleaded still kneeling

Yamamoto let out a long sigh before he spoke "Minato" he began "because you are new at the position of captain, I normally would never grant you this request" Minato's head just started to sink to the ground before Yamamoto continued "but, seeing as how important this is to you I'm going to allow it" Minato's head automatically sprang up with tears brimming in his eyes

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama" Minato said

"Well get going you leave immediately" Yamamoto snapped

"Hai!" Minato practically yelled before shunpoing out of the room

"You think it was a good idea to let him go?" Hitsugaya asked

"He can handle it besides, Kushina would kill me if that really was their son and I didn't send him to bring him here" Yamamoto responded as him along with everyone else shuddered at the thought of an angry Kushina, it was not pretty.

Back in the real world

Naruto had finally stopped screaming an even though he didn't know the energy he released subconsciously died down. Sasuke still hadn't moved, as if he didn't even hear Naruto and truth be told he couldn't.

_Well teme you got your power, now what _Naruto thought as he was now watching Sasuke as he now turned off his new sharingan, until a noise came from the bushes, both looked to see who it was and saw a certain pink haired bitch…er kunoichi (sorry, not really) emerge from the bushes, yes it was the famous Sakura Haruno. When Sasuke's team attacked she had noticed where Naruto and Sasuke took off to fight, she would have went with Naruto but she and Hinata got cornered by Karin and was forced to fight her, even though Karin was tough she and Hinata were handling her quite nicely. After Sakura thought Karin was weak enough she took off in the direction Naruto and Sasuke were, without even saying a word leaving Hinata to handle Karin by herself.

When Sakura got there she saw Sasuke next to Naruto's beheaded body, sheathing his now bloody sword, staring at her.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura managed to whisper

"Sakura" Sasuke responded

"Sasuke-kun, I know you you've already said no but please, return to the village" Sakura pleaded

Now Naruto was confused _doesn't she know that Sasuke-teme just killed me _Naruto thought to himself _you think she would've noticed I mean it's pretty obvious_

Sasuke just huffed at the question and turned around facing away from Sakura "Sakura" Sasuke began "like I said before I will kill Itachi before I do anything, and why aren't you attacking" Sasuke said turning his head so he could see her from the corners of his eyes

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked clearly confused

"Can't you see I have killed your teammate we're enemies so instead of talking you should be trying to kill me, besides the Hokage would never let me back in the village now" Sasuke responded

"Sasuke-kun, I don't care!" Sakura screamed tears threatening to come out of her eyes

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this "what" Sasuke responded

"I don't care that you killed Naruto!" Sakura screamed again "I don't care he's dead I just want you to return to the village with me!" Sakura continued as she stepped towards her beloved Sasuke "I can talk with Tsunade-sensei I can convince her to forgive you! I can make it so it never happened! Just please come back with us, with me" Sakura said as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks

Saying Naruto was surprised is complete bullshit he was blown away by Sakura's speech, _she doesn't care _Naruto thought to himself _after all this time, I thought she was warming up to me, she was just using me to get Sasuke back, all this time I spent training so I could keep a promise I made to HER! _Now like Sakura, Naruto wanted to get Sasuke back for his own reasons but it was mostly so he could keep the promise he made to her almost 3 years ago, and ever since Naruto came back from his training trip with Jaraiya he noticed that Sakura had started becoming more affectionate towards him. This even got to the point when Naruto thought she was flirting with him, but now he realized it was only encouragement to make him want to get Sasuke back even more, she just used him.

After hearing Sakura's little love speech Sasuke turned his body around so that he was completely facing her, he then closed his eyes and put his head down "Hn, you know you really are a fool, Sakura" Sasuke mumbled so that Sakura couldn't hear her

"W-What did you say Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

Sasuke only smiled at this and lifted his head up "Mongekyo Sharingan" Sasuke said as his eyes snapped open revealing his new sharingan. A second later Sakura fell to the ground clutching her head and finally passed out. (sorry I don't feel like coming up with a torture)

A second after Sakura fell to the ground unconscious Sasuke's group came out of the bushes to see their leader with his new power.

_So he finally got it eh _Suigetsu thought

_Wow Sasuke-kun looks even cuter with his new sharingan _Karin thought as she started to go into fangirl mode

Juugo wasn't thinking anything he was just staring at Sakura's unconscious body "she's not dead" Juugo said as his curse mark started activating "I WANT TO KILL HER!" Juugo screamed as he started charging Sakura

Naruto screamed for him to stop but Juugo stopped only by Sasuke's stare "Juugo calm down" Sasuke said menacingly with the Mongekyo Sharingan activated. Immediately Juugo's curse mark receded and Juugo fell to the ground unconscious.

"Suigetsu, get Juugo were leaving" Sasuke said as he turned around. Suigetsu put Juugo over his shoulder and faced Sasuke's back

"What about the others?" Suigetsu asked

"I have no need for them I got what I came for" Sasuke responded then him and his group jumped into the trees and fled the scene.

Kakashi and Yamato were chasing Juugo after he fled their battle, only to meet up with Kiba, Shino, and Sai. They told Kakashi that Suigetsu had fled their battle as well and left together to go find them, what they found next shocked all of them, a raven haired kunoichi lying face down on the ground with a kunai sticking out of the back of her neck (if you don't know go kill yourself) Kiba slowly walked up to her and touched her skin it was ice cold, there was no pulse. Kiba started tearing up as he picked up the body bridal style, and went after the group that went to find Suigetsu, Juugo, and now Karin. The group arrived at the clearing where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, only to see an unconscious Sakura and a beheaded Naruto.

Naruto watched Sasuke and his team leave, and stood there for a few moments until 5 more figures came from the opposite direction, whom he quickly recognized Kakashi and the rest of his team. Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to call to him but he then remembered he's dead, they couldn't hear him.

"Looks like they got away" Yamato said as he looked at Kakashi

Kakashi however didn't respond he was only looking at Naruto's body _dammit _Kakashi thought to himself _this makes two casualties on this mission I can't bring these two bodies back if word got out Naruto's dead Akatsuki would destroy Konoha_

The rest of the group were shocked at what they saw, Naruto's dead body on his head a few feet away from it Kiba was trying to hold his lunch in while Shino and Sai looked indifferent but were really not fairing much better that Kiba. They stood there in complete silence until Yamato went over to Naruto's body and started picking it up

"Well I guess we should get back to the village and tell Hokage-sama that the mission was a failure" Yamato said

Kakashi was having a war inside himself, he knew he would pay for this later but he didn't know what else to do so he acted on impulse

"No" Kakashi stated

Yamato turned and faced Kakashi with a questioning look "what are you talking about?" Yamato inquired

"Kiba" Kakashi said causing a sobbing Kiba's head to turn up "give me her body"

"W-What" Kiba asked

"I said give me her body" Kakashi responded

"Why" Kiba asked "what are you going to do to-" but he never got to finish as Kakashi knocked him on the back of his head taking the dead body out of his arms as he fell to the ground. Kakashi took the body and placed it next to Naruto's.

"Kakashi what are planning?" Yamato questioned

"Listen we cannot go back to the village with these two dead, if anyone knew that these two were dead, then this would start an all out war especially with the Akatsuki if they found out Naruto was dead" Kakashi stated

"Well what do we do then" Shino asked picking a time to actually open his mouth

"We go back to the village and tell them that Sasuke and his group retreated and that Naruto followed by Hinata chased after them and we could not catch up in time" Kakashi responded

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one am I" Yamato said in a dark voice

"I'm afraid not" Kakashi said as he started doing some hand signs

Naruto still watching listened to the whole conversation watched as Kakashi performed those hand signs and recognized them immediately. _No _Naruto thought to himself

"KAKASHI-SENSEI DON'T DO IT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

However Naruto of course being dead Kakashi didn't hear him as he put his fingers made into a circle to his mouth "**katon ****hidama**** no jutsu"** (**fire release: fireball technique)**

Kakashi said as he blew a fireball from his mouth cosuming the two bodies before him. They stood like that for a few seconds before Yamato spoke

"Guess we should head back now" he said, Kakashi only nodded in response as he picked Sakura up and slung her over his shoulder as Shino did for Kiba and jumped away before Kakashi took one last look at his student _Naruto forgive me _he thought before he jumped away

Naruto was too shocked to speak he was just running what just happened over the last few minutes in his head. First, his "brother" kills him, then Sakura completely betrays him by saying she didn't care he was dead, then his teacher burns his body and leaves, when you've experienced this and watch it happen before your eyes you've had a full day. Naruto however was not happy at all as he ran everything through his head he only felt emptier, _hollow _even, and all these emotions started flowing through him anger, hate, bloodlust, sorrow, and pain. Naruto was doing his best to keep these emotions inside but after awhile he couldn't take it anymore he slowly fell to his knees, touched his forehead to the ground, and cried as silently as he could.

Hinata finally opened her eyes to awake to an empty clearing. She was clearly confused and her head was pounding, and her body was having trouble responding. _Where am I _Hinata thought to herself _oh yeah now I remember _

Flashback 

_Hinata and Sakura were fighting Karin and actually doing fairly well against her, after Sakura gave her a punch to the ribs Karin was holding her side panting. Hinata waited for Sakura to deliver the final blow but it didn't happen so she looked to where Sakura was supposed to be standing but she wasn't there she looked around for a second until a she heard a chuckle come from Karin_

"_Looks like your teammate abandoned you" Karin said darkly as she disappeared and reappeared right behind Hinata and stabbed her in the back of the neck_

"_That's too bad, with friends like her who needs enemies right, oh well I better go check on Sasuke-kun and see if I can help, not that he needs it of course" Karin said as she let go of the kunai_

_Hinata couldn't tell what was happening, so she did the only thing she could do, she just fell into the darkness that wished to claim her._

_Flashback OVER!_

_That's right, Sakura-san abandoned me _Hinata thought as she got to her feet and looked around to see if anyone was there until she realized _wait I got stabbed _(oh no you think) Hinata the put a hand to the back of her neck to fell for the kunai, the weird thing was her neck was completely fine the kunai wasn't there not even a stab wound _well that's weird oh well better go see if anyone's around and- wait what's this chain doing on my chest _Hinata thought as she eyed the chain, the chain went from her chest al the way down to the ground she saw where the chain connected to her body and gave it a slight tug which caused Hinata to let out a gasp of pain. _Well this isn't coming off anytime soon oh well now let's see if I can find anybody _Hinata thought as she walked out of the clearing. No body know how long Hinata wandered in that forest, some say it was months, others say it was years, but a random hawk flying over that forest will tell you that it was right around 2 minutes before Hinata heard a soft whimpering coming up from ahead.

When she found the source of the whimpering she saw none other than the orange clad boy she fell in love with since they were at the academy, crying next to a blazing fire

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled, causing Naruto's head to spring up and look at her, even though she didn't intend on it he had heard her

"H-Hinata" Naruto said just above a whisper

"Naruto-kun why are you crying" Hinata asked concerned

"Why do you care" Naruto snapped back

Hinata was taken back for a second but she quickly recovered, she felt unusually determined, she would find out why the love of her life was upset. Hinata then walked up to Naruto, knelt beside him, put her hand on his shoulder and said "N-Naruto-kun I'm your friend y-you can t-tell me"

Naruto didn't know what came over him her voice was full of love and concern, Naruto actually felt guilty that he snapped at her before, and without even realizing it he flung himself at her and buried his head into her shoulder. Hinata was shocked at Naruto's actions but eased into it and hugged back, while trying to calm him down. In that moment Naruto told her everything that happened to when Sasuke killed him to when Sakura betrayed his feelings for her. Now a mix of emotions were running through Hinata at this point, she was happy she was holding Naruto and that he was opening up to her, she was angry at Sakura for breaking Naruto's heart (really are you surprised), and she was confused if Naruto was dead how was he holding him right now, she was going to ask Naruto this but he beat her to the punch

"So how'd it happen" Naruto said after he let go of Hinata

"W-What do you mean N-Naruto-kun" Hinata responded clearly confused

All Naruto could do was smile and look at the fire "how'd you die?" Naruto said

"W-What are you s-saying I-I'm dead t-to N-Naruto-kun" Hinata asked

"Look at the fire, tell me what's burning inside it" Naruto responded without even facing her

Even though Hinata had no idea where Naruto was going with this she did as she was told. At first she didn't know what Naruto wanted her to see but when she finally saw it, she saw her's and Naruto's bodies being devoured by the fire _well that explains a lot _Hinata thought to herself. Before she could ask Naruto anything else a noise that sounded like a needle being put on a record came from behind them. (I don't know what it sounds like to you but that is what it sounds like to me)

A black hole appeared in the sky and an animal..like..thing came out of it. This thing looked like a rhino except it had a hole in its chest and a white skull-like mask on.

"**FINALLY" **the creature began "**IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO GET TO THIS NEW WORLD BUT I'M FINALLY HERE NOW I CAN FIND THAT TASTY REIATSU I SENSED EARLIER" **

Naruto and Hinata looked at the animal…thing yeah, so anyway Naruto and Hinata looked at it and were really confused

Ok what is this thing? How can it see us? Did I leave the water running? And WTF is reiatsu? Naruto questioned himself in his head if the kyuubi was there she would have gone temporarily insane from all the questions 

"Listen I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled at the creature

"**HA YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME BRAT, WELL FINE SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" **the creature yelled back

"Alright you asked for it" Naruto responded as he put his hands in the ram seal "kage bunshin-" _what I can't access my chakra, oh wait I'm dead I don't have any chakra, damn, oh well I don't need chakra to beat this guy _Naruto thought as leaned closer to Hinata "Hinata, listen we can't use chakra you know that right" Naruto whispered to her

Hinata nodded her head in response "w-what d-do we do n-now N-Naruto-kun" Hinata asked completely worried

"It's ok we don't need chakra to beat this thing we can take him on our own" Naruto whispered back before they heard that sound again and 4 more creatures like the one before them came out of the newly made dark portal one resembled a tiger, another a snake, and the last a spider

"And now we can't, RUN!" Naruto yelled to Hinata as they took off in the forest

"**AFTER THEM!" **the rhino like one yelled, and they took off after them as more creatures come out of more newly made dark portals

Hinata and Naruto were running as fast as their dead legs could carry them until they stopped for a rest only to instantly be surrounded by a countless number of those strange creatures in an instant, Naruto was just figuring they were screwed when the rhino like creature stepped forward "**WELL, THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A CHASE, YOU REALLY MADE ME WORK UP AN APPETITE NOW I WILL ENJOY MY MEAL" **the creature said as he started to charge Hinata

Hinata was frozen in fear, but Naruto was able to cover body or soul (who cares) with his and closed his eyes and braced himself for pain until he heard someone say

"Kill you enemies in an instant **ixero-senkou (yellow flash)"** and in a flash for more of a better word all of the creatures were on the ground with a slash mark through their mask and were dissolving into the air

Naruto, let go of Hinata and they both looked and saw a man with unruly blonde hair and had a white haori with the kanji for "nine" on it, in his right hand he had a sword that had yellow electricity surrounding the blade. After the man sheathed his blade he turned around so Naruto and Hinata could see his face, he had a relaxed face but what really caught their attention was his deep ocean blue eyes.

Minato turned around and looked at the two his eyes first drifted to Hinata _a Hyuuga huh, why does she look so familiar _Minato thought to himself as he studied her then his fell upon Naruto _so it really was him, damn, Kushina is not going to be happy about this _

"Well…" Minato began "I guess I should tell you who I am, I'm-"

"I already now who you are" Naruto interrupted

"You do" Minato responded

"Yes, even though I've never seen a real picture before, but I've seen the Hokage monument enough to know your face" Naruto said confusing Hinata "You're the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha"

Hinata was surprised _is he really the Yondaime Hokage _Hinata thought to herself

"So, you know eh" Minato said scratching the back of his head

"I know more then that" Naruto said with fists clenched "I know that…IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto yelled as he charged Minato

"Huh" Minato said as dodged a punch aimed for his face "What are you talking about!" Minato yelled

"IT'S YOU FAULT I WAS HATED BY THE ENTIRE VILLAGE, IT'S YOUR FAULT I WAS BEATEN, STARVED, AND IGNORED MY WHOLE LIFE!" Naruto shouted as he attacked Minato relentlessly tears falling freely from his cheeks

_Naruto-kun _Hinata thought as she started to cry as well, she had known Naruto had a hard life but she couldn't help herself Naruto's voice was filled with so much pain it broke her

Naruto aimed another punch for Minato's head but Minato grabbed Naruto's wrist only to have Naruto aim another punch for his head, Minato grabbed Naruto's other wrist, and Minato held Naruto there as he started struggling only to pull him into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing" Naruto said as he started to calm down due to the hug

"I'm so sorry, I would've never done that to you if I'd known how the village would react, my son" Minato said crying as well

Minato was pissed seeing his son like this _I told the old man that Naruto should be treated like a hero I'm going to have to talk with him when I get back _

At that last statement Naruto looked up to see Minato's face "you mean you're.."

"Yep I'm your father" Minato responded as he stopped crying

"I see" was all Naruto could say as he let his _dad_ go

"Listen" Minato began "I understand if you hate me but-"

"I can't freakin believe my dad is the Yondaime Hokage this is so cool!" Naruto said as he started jumping around like child causing Hinata to giggle

"Uh, yeah..so is there anything you need to do in this world" Minato said trying to change the subject

"Well I would like to see the village one last time how 'bout you Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he turned to face Hinata

"T-That would be n-nice" Hinata responded trying to hide her blush _I can't believe it HE called ME Hinata-CHAN HA! take that Sakura_

"Why would you want to see the village again Naruto…I mean if everything you said was true" Minato asked

"Well I wasn't lying when I said what that village had done to me, but there are some people who mean a lot to me in that village, people who didn't see me as a demon, but as me Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he looked at the ground 'I just want to see them one last time"

"Alright well then let's go" Minato said as they started heading for the village

As the three arrived at the village it seemed unusually happy, there were parties going on in every block, and people were celebrating

"Why are these people celebrating" Naruto asked as he inwardly he hoped they weren't partying for the reason he thought they were

Just as Naruto said that they overheard a random man and woman talking, they were obviously drunk

"The village is so much happier now that the demon is gone" the man said

"Yeah, to bad he only went missing, I was hoping he died" the woman responded

"Well don't worry, maybe if were lucky he won't come back at all" the man said as he swayed and put an arm over the woman's shoulder causing the woman to giggle

"Yeah that would be nice, or maybe he'll get killed by another village's shinobi, either way it's a win-win situation for us" woman responded as she leaned into the man

At hearing this Naruto's head sunk down again, Hinata went over to Naruto to try and comfort them, and Minato just stared at the couple, fists clenched _those BASTARDS _Minato thought to himself _after all I've done for this FUCKING VILLAGE they don't even respect my final wish I'm going to have to fix that_

Minato's eyes then drifted to his left where Hinata was holding Naruto trying to soothe him as he cried into her shoulder again, Minato smiled at this _she seems to take liking to Naruto she could make a good wife for him_

"Come on" Naruto said as he wiped the remainder of his tears away causing Minato to snap back into reality "I know where they'll be"

The three then arrived at the memorial stone where they saw the rookie nine plus team Gai minus Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata for obvious reasons, while Sakura was in the hospital, also at the memorial were the Konahamaru corps, Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuuga. They had been told the truth to Naruto and Hinata's _disappearance _but had sworn not to open their mouths, since they couldn't have held a proper funeral; they carved Naruto and Hinata's names in the memorial stone. Most of them were trying to hold back their tears while the only one crying openly were Tsunade, Konahamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi.

"Well, looks like my old sensei has gotten quite attached to you eh?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto

"Huh? Oh you mean ero-sennin yeah he taught me some things but he mostly ditched me to do his pervy research" Naruto responded

"Well I can't say I'm surprised" Minato said as he put his hand behind his head before he continued, "well…shall we go?" Minato asked getting a nod from the two

"Good" Minato said as he unsheathed his sword

"Um tou-san" Naruto said getting Minato's attention

"Yeah" Minato said looking at Naruto

"What's going to happen to me and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well, you two are going to become shinigamis" Minato responded

"Become WHAT!" Naruto yelled clearly shocked, Hinata was shocked as well but didn't show it

"Your going to become shingamis, whether you want to or not Naruto" Minato responded

"Really, how do you know we can become shinigamis?" Naruto asked clearly anxious

"Well Naruto I can sense yours and Hinata's reiatsu, yours is clearly at a captain's level, while Hinata's is at a 3rd or 4th seat" Minato responded

"What's reiatsu?" Naruto asked again

"Well reiatsu is like chakra, you see chakra is the essence of life while reiatsu is the essence of death" Minato explained "alright now can we go to Soul Society now"

"W-What's Soul Society, is it l-like Heaven?" Hinata asked deciding to make her presence known

"Oh for the love of- you kids and you damn questions, no Soul Society is kinda like purgatory where souls who have died live another life until they die there once that happens they either become reincarnated or they go to Heaven, if you become a shinigami however, you don't die unless you are killed in battle in which his or her soul goes directly to Heaven, some souls don't even go to soul society, the only way this happens if in life they live their life doing nothing but good deeds and helping others then their souls go directly to Heaven" Minato explained again (I don't know if that's how it really works but that's how it works here don't like don't read) "have I explained enough to you two?" Minato asked getting a nod from both Naruto and Hinata while they digested the new information "oh thank God, now let's go" Minato said as he stabbed his sword into the air causing an old Japanese style door to appear and slide open.

"Well let's go shall we" Minato said as he walked into the door soon followed by Hinata and Naruto. The three were then engulfed by a bright light, causing Naruto and Hinata to shield their eyes, after the light died down Naruto and Hinata looked at their surroundings. One they were in a what looked like a regular town and two they were wearing plain white robes.

"So this is-" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Minato

"Yep, Naruto, Hinata let me be the first to say welcome to Soul Society"

**HeartlessAngel48: Well second chapter done**

**Naruto: Finally what took you so long**

**HeartlessAngel48: Hey…shut up**

**Naruto: Wow, nice comeback**

**HeartlessAngel48: You do realize I'm the writer here**

**Naruto: Yeah, so**

**HeartlessAngel48: So I could make you run around Soul Society naked**

**Naruto: I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway**

**Hinata: Pleasemakenarutonakedpleasemakenarutonaked**

**Naruto: Huh, did you say something Hinata-chan**

**Hinata: O-Oh nothing N-Naruto-kun**

**HeartlessAngel48: Ok I'm getting a little creeped out here, so how about you two shut up and let me talk to the readers, ok so like I said before thank you for the reviews, and about the translations if I get them wrong tell me and give me the real meaning I'm just using a crappy translator I found on the internet, and also…whoa**

**Naruto: What**

**HeartlessAngel48: T-That's it I don't have anything else to say**

**Naruto: So…were done**

**HeartlessAngel48: Yeah wow…this went by quick**

**Naruto: I know**

**HeartlessAngel48: Ok well next time Chapter 3: Teary reunions, meet the captains, old friends, and the academy**

**Naruto: Alright see you next-wait**

**HeartlessAngel48: What**

**Naruto: I have to go to an ACADEMY!**

**HeartlessAngel48: Yeah…why?**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER ACADEMY!!!!**

**HeartlessAngel48: WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!**

**Naruto: I DON'T WANNA GO TO AN ACADEMY!!**

**HeartlessAngel48: DEAL WITH IT!!**

**Naruto: (starts crying)**

**HeartlessAngel48: That's it were done see you next time**

**Hinata: Bye**

**Naruto: (still crying)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HeartlssAngel48: Yo I'm back thank you all of you reviewers for being patient sorry it took so long but you know with school, friends, sports-**

**Naruto: You know you're a terrible liar**

**HeartlessAngel48: Hey Naruto you see that shotgun hanging on the wall (points to a 12 gauge on a mantel)**

**Naruto: (Nods his head)**

**HeartlessAngel48: Do you want to know what I use that shotgun for?**

**Naruto: (shakes his head rapidly)**

**HeartlessAngel48: Good, now shut up, as I was saying sorry for not updating sooner and I will update the next chapter quicker, and for a warning there is no difference in this chapter between this and the alternate version chapter, but there will be a difference next chapter, also GIGACHIKEN sorry but I can't give you this story because this story is hopefully starting to get good, but that's for the readers to decide, however if you want to write a story like this go ahead just tell me when it's posted, I would really love to read it**

**Naruto: Kiss ass**

**HeartlessAngel48: THAT'S IT! (walks over and grabs the shotgun off the mantel and cocks it) run fishcake**

**Naruto: (Takes off running)**

**HeatlessAngel48: Hinata take care of this for me**

**Hinata: O-Ok um well HeartlessAngel48 d-does not own Naruto or Bleach I-I hope you e-enjoy the chapter**

**Naruto: (his voice in the background) HEY YOU ALMOST HIT ME! (shotgun cocks again)**

**HeartlessAngel48: (voice in the background) WELL THEN KEEP RUNNING! **

Yeah-normal

**Yeah-Kyuubi**

Yeah-thoughts/flashbacks

**Chapter 3: Meet the Relatives**

Naruto, Hinata, and Minato were walking down the streets of Soul Society, as they walked Naruto and Hinata noticed that everyone was looking at them, but they weren't giving them glares like what people did with Naruto, no they were giving them looks of fascination, and some "other" looks. As they walked by the three could here people whispering amongst themselves and some were bowing.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Naruto asked looking around

"Well you see" Minato began "shinigamis are highly respected in Soul Society, and it is rare that shinigami are seen outside the Sereitei"

"Sereitei?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, Sereitei or court of pure souls is where shinigami live, they don't leave there unless for a mission in the real world or business in here" Minato responded

"Wow, this really is a big place" Naruto said looking around

"Yes, but this is only one of Soul Society's districts" Minato responded but spoke again as he saw Naruto open his mouth "and before you ask Soul Society is formed of 80 districts, the 1st district which is where we are is the richest districts for noble clans and rich people, all the way to the 80th district which is the slum of Soul Society"

"Ok I get that but why are people looking at us like that" Naruto asked as he saw a pair of teenage girls look at him with blushes on their faces giggling

"Well, maybe it has something to do with what you're wearing" Minato said, and he was right Naruto's and Hinata's regular clothes were gone and replaced with white robes. The robes they were wearing was **very **revealing, on Naruto the top was almost completely open revealing his well toned chest and six-pack abs. Hinata's robe like Naruto's was open on the top thought not as much as Naruto's it still showed a bit more cleavege then needed. With these outfits they got plenty of looks from other men and women. All the men were looking at Hinata with perverted grins as she blushed and turned away, however Naruto sent the men a death glare that sent all the men running with a trail of piss behind them.

_Perverts staring at Hinata-chan like that I mean really is she that OH MY GOD _Naruto thought as he looked at her and was immediately staring, her robe fit her so that it showed her curves perfectly, and it showed her chest size which put Sakura's to shame. After about a minute of staring Hinata looked at Naruto and noticed he was staring at her, earning a blush from the poor Hyuuga. However, even though she was embarrassed, Hinata felt like teasing Naruto at the moment

"Naruto-kun what are you staring at?" Hinata asked as innocently as possible

As a reaction to the question Naruto's face went extremely red and turned away from her hoping to hide his blush "Uh…nothing" Naruto tried to lie, it was however horrible _oh man I hope she bought it, not likely though and-wait Hinata didn't stutter when she asked me that question _Naruto thought as he figured out away to get her back

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you know you didn't stutter at all when you just talked to me" Naruto began earning another blush from Hinata "I guess having me stare at you gives you a confidence boost huh?" Naruto finished causing Hinata's face to turn beet red making Naruto burst out laughing and Hinata to pout in embarrassment

"That was mean Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled back

"Hey! There it was again you didn't stutter way to go Hinata!" Naruto responded

At this point Hinata just decided to stay quiet since she knew she wasn't going to win this argument

_Well it looks like I was right when I said she'd make a good wife _Minato thought as he saw Naruto and Hinata now completely silent

"Ah, we're almost there" Minato said as they saw the buildings a hundred yards ahead of them

"Alright well let's go!" Naruto screamed as he ran towords the buildings only to be held by the collar by Minato

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto screamed again as a giant wall fell down right in front of them scaring the crap out of Naruto and Hinata

"That's why" Minato said calmly as he let go of Naruto's collar

"Thanks, but how do we get past the gate" right after Naruto said that a giant explosion happened right in front of them. As soon as Naruto and Hinata could see through the smoke they saw a man who was easily over 15 feet tall, he also had a long black ponytail reaching to his mid back, and was holding an axe type weapon.

"Halt!" the giant screamed, "who goes there"

_Oh dammit how are we going to get past this thing _Naruto and Hinata thought simultaneously (holy crap I used a big word correctly in a sentence YES!)

"Jidanbo, relax it's only me and two others" Minato replied causing the Jidanbo to look down at them

"O-Oh Namikaze-taicho I didn't see you at first," Jidanbo said looking surprised "n-not that it's a problem but why didn't you just teleport yourself inside the Sereitei, i-if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all" Minato replied with a slight chuckle "I just decided to take my son and his girlfriend out on a tour of Soul Society first" after that little statement Naruto's and Hinata's face went beet red again

"Oh I see and what would be there names?" Jidanbo asked slyly

"This is Hinata" Minato said pointing to Hinata "and this is Naruto" Minato said again but pointing to Naruto

"I see well I guess you want me to open this gate huh?" Jidanbo said while pointing to the gate

"Yes, if that wouldn't be a problem" Minato replied

"No, not at all, infact it's probably still loose from when Ichigo-san forced me to open it" Jidanbo mused as he slid his hands under and began to lift the 100 ft. door up above his head "there you go" Jidanbo said

"Thank you Jidanbo" Minato said as the three began to walk past Jidanbo into Sereitei

After an hour of walking the trio arrived at a building with huge double doors

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"This is the captain's meeting rooms" Minato said

"What do you mean-" was all Naruto could say before Minato spoke again

"You make me explain one more thing I swear to God I'll- forget it let's just go" Minato said as he opened the doors to reveal an empty room except an old looking man standing on the other end, as soon as the man saw them he gave them a warm smile

"Well Minato I see your little mission was a success" the old man said as the three walked towards him, as they got a couple feet away from him Minato immediately bowed. Naruto and Hinata were confused at first but immediately followed Minato's actions, well Hinata did Naruto just stood there studying the old man

"Yes Yamamoto-sama the mission was successful" Minato said still bowing

"So I see, I'm guessing that this is the famous Naruto I've heard so much about" Yamamoto said while looking at Naruto "greetings Naruto-kun my name is Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni captain of Squad 1 and the general commander but you can just call me Yamamoto"

"Eh…thanks oji-san but how have you heard of me?" Naruto asked Yamamoto's and Minato's eye twitched at the name Naruto gave Yamamoto, and Minato quickly put Naruto in a headlock

"Forgive my son Yamamoto-sama I will make sure to punish him accordingly" Minato said with struggling Naruto in his arms but was stopped when Minato whacked him in the head

"It's alright Minato-kun after all he's not the only one who calls me old man around here" Yamamoto replied

"But Yamamoto-sama that's only because Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho are your students and have known you a lot longer than my idiot son has" Minato said and Naruto started struggling at being called an idiot only to be stopped by Minato hitting him on the head again

"Minato-kun I'm only going to tell you this once, _release the boy_" Yamamoto said with a deadly tone

"Yes sir" Minato replied in a defeated tone as he released Naruto from his headlock

"Oh and Minato-kun you forgot about Ichigo-san" Yamamoto said in a sly tone

"Jeez! You freakin asshole I thought I you were going to choke me to death!" Naruto screamed as he started massaging his neck

"Alright now as I was saying I've heard a lot about you Naruto-kun" Yamamoto said deciding to step in before a fight could break out and of course Naruto being the idiot he was it actually worked and he forgot all about the fight

"Um…how have you heard about me again Yama-jiji?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-kun your father has told me all about you and how much of a sacrifice you made for your homeland" Yamamoto explained

"So you know I contained the Kyuubi" Naruto said with a worried tone

"Yes, however, only I and a very select group of people know" Yamamoto responded

"I see…and you see me as the demon's reincarnation right?" Naruto asked with a defeated tone

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Yamamoto yelled in response "what would give you that idea"

Naruto was going to respond but Minato spoke before he could "all will be explained in time Yamamoto-sama"

"Very well then, oh that reminds me I haven't sent out a hell butterfly yet" Yamamoto said as he extended his finger and a black butterfly landed on it. After a few seconds the butterfly flew off of Yamamoto's finger and into the air.

* * *

(Squad 9 barracks)

A shinigami with red hair reaching to her mid back was sitting in the Squad 9 barracks meditating trying to keep her mind of her blonde haired husband

_I wonder when Minato-kun will be back _she thought to herself _first he tells me he is going to the world of the living, and doesn't tell me at all where in the living world he is going, then he leaves me here all by myself for so long I swear if he comes back injured…I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM _(isn't she caring)

After said woman thought that a hell butterfly landed on her finger, and after a second it flew off the woman stood up

I wonder why they need me in the captain's meeting room for the shinigami said as she shunpoed to the captain's meeting room

* * *

(In front of the captain's meeting room)

The shinigami appeared in front of the large double door, and looked around to see two shinigamis approaching her. One shingami had long silver hair that went to the middle of his back, he also had a white haori on with the kanji for "thirteen" on it. The other shinigami had long dark hair with a blue tint and pale lavender eyes, and was wearing the traditional shinigami robes with a vice-captain badge on her left shoulder.

"Hello Ukitake-taicho, Hinoiri-san" the shinigami said with a bow earning a smile from both Ukitake and Hinoiri

"Hello Namikaze-fukitaicho" (spelling?) Ukitake said as he walked in the captain's meeting room

"Hey there Hinoiri how's it hanging" the shinigami vice-captain said with a toothy grin that looked very much like our favorite blond hero

"Hello Namikaze-fukitaicho" Hinoiri responded

"Come on Hinoiri, how many times have I told you to call me Kushina" Kushina whined (ok seriously if you are seriously shocked by this do the world a big favor and kill yourself)

"H-Hai Kushina-sama" Hinoiri replyed

_Well, at least she's not calling me Namikaze anymore _Kushina thought to herself as she went into the captain's meeting room with Hinoiri

Minato watched his wife and mother of Naruto walk in the door with Hinoiri and immediately he slapped himself on the head _dammit _Minato thought to himself _that's were I recognized Hinata, wow I feel as stupid as Naruto _

When Kushina and Hinoiri walked into the room Kushina scanned the room and saw that all of the vice-captains were there but her eyes locked onto a person that looked exactly like Minato standing next to the real thing, the only difference was that Minato's hair was a bit longer, and he didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks. Hinoiri quickly noticed that all captains and vice-captains were here but she noticed a girl standing next to Minato who looked exactly like her.

When they looked at the two children the same thought passed through their minds _please God no_

Minato noticed Kushina and Hinoiri staring at Hinata and Naruto and quickly went over to them

"Ohayo Kushina-chan, Hanashi-san" Minato said trying to get the two's attention, eventually the two turned to face him and they both had tears in their eyes

"Minato, please don't tell me that's who I think it is" Kushina asked in a pleading voice

Minato let out a huge sigh "come on Kushina-chan" Minato said as he grabbed Kushina's hand and led her to Naruto

Kushina numbly walked with Minato over to the Minato-look-a-like while she was fighting back her tears. After what seemed like forever they finally stopped and Kushina got a closer look at the boy who was eyeing her curiously.

"Hey, tou-san who's this?" Naruto asked pointing to Kushina

"Naruto" Minato began "I would like you to meet Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina…your mother" Minato then turned to Kushina "Kushina-chan this is Naruto our son" Minato stated as the two just looked at each other for what seemed like forever

"K-Kaa-san" Naruto stuttered

"Naru-chan" Kushina said with tears flowing down her cheeks until she began to cry openly, she cried for a minute until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong kaa-san?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice only to be pulled into a crushing embrace in response. At first Naruto was tense about being hugged so fast but he eased into it after a few seconds.

Everyone watched as Kushina cried into Naruto's hair while rocking back and forth mumbling some incoherent words, well…almost everybody. Hinoiri was staring at Hinata the whole time, during the whole Kuhina-Naruto incident she was slowly making her way over to Hinata.

Hinata was watching Naruto and his mother with a heavy heart, sure she was glad Naruto got to finally meet his mom, but she just couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto

_You're lucky Naruto, you finally get to be with your family, while I still don't even know if my mother is here, maybe I'll ask Namikaze-sama about it _Hinata thought to herself _I mean how many places can she-_

"Hina-chan" a mysteriously soft voice snapping Hinata out of her thoughts

Hinata quickly turned her head to see a figure that looked almost exactly like her. The woman had dark hair with a blue tint, pale eyes, and had noticeable sized "assets." Now, Hinata was not like Naruto, she had seen her mother before and has faint memories of her when she was 4 years old, pregnant with her little sister Hanabi

Minato turned his head to see Hinata and Hinoiri staring at each other and walked over there

"So Hinata-san I guess you know who this is?" Minato asked Hinata, getting a nod in response

Hinoiri then hugged Hinata (man there's a lot of hugging isn't there) as they both cried. This went on for about a few minutes until Yamamoto (and me) got tired of the love fest and decided to get the meeting under way.

"Ahem" Yamamoto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "if all of you don't mind I would really like TO START THIS GODDAMN MEATING!" Yamamoto yelled with authority causing everyone to get in their respective positions, much to Hinoiri's and Kushina's dismay

"Now the reason I've called you here is because I'd like to introduce you all to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and…Hyuuga Hinata was it" Yamamoto said as whispers began to course through the room

"Hai Yamamoto-sama" Hinata replied bowing her head

"Hinata-san there is no need for formalities here" Yamamoto said in a kind voice, earning a nod from the shy Hyuuga

"Now as I was saying this is Naruto-kun the container of the Kyuubi from Minato's homeland and his girlfriend Hinata" Yamamoto said in an innocent voice as Naruto and Hinata blushed a deep red

"HINATA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled in response, while Hinata felt a pang in her heart at a Naruto's words, but quickly brushed it off knowing she would confess her feelings to him…someday

"All right all right dang learn to take a freakin would ya" Yamamoto said as Naruto started to calm down

"As I was saying Naruto-kun here is the container of the nine-tailed demon the kyuubi from Minato's homeland" Yamamoto said now completely serious "now Naruto and Hinata what I want to ask you is this, do you wish to become shinigamis like your parents?" Yamamoto asked

"HAI!" was the response from both of them

"Good now your parents will take you on a tour of Sereitei, but before that I would like you to meet all of the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 (is that how it's spelled) which you two will be joining after you graduate the academy" Yamamoto explained to Naruto and Hinata

Naruto decided to respond "well I guess that's coo- wait, we have to an academy?"

"The Shinigami Academy of course you have to be taught how to be a shinigami before you can become one" Yamamoto said with his infinite wisdom (all knowing sack of…)

"DAMMIT, I HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER ACADEMY!" Naruto yelled making the whole room shake

"I'm afraid so" was Yamamoto's only response

"Oh goddamit" Naruto muttered so no one would hear

"Well now that that's out of the way your parents will introduce you to the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13, and Naruto on a side note they are the only ones in the whole Soul Society that know you contain the Kyuubi" Yamamoto said earning a nod from Naruto

"I believe I should be the first one to officially meet the boy" an emotionless voice stated

Naruto turned around and looked at the man and saw he dark hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, three hairpieces, and he had a very cold look on his face

"How come you think you think you should be the first one to meet Naruto nii-sama?" a petite girl with equally dark hair asked

"Well since I just happen to be the boy's grandfather Rukia, I think that I should be the first to officially meet him" the man replied as the girl known as Rukia along with everyone else in the room excluding Unohana and Yamamoto gasped in shock

**

* * *

**

**HeartlessAngel48: HA! What do you think of that Naruto's a freakin Kuchki, well what do you think people, I hope your not disappointed in this chapter, but if you are believe me it will get better…I hope**

**Naruto: You (pant) bastard you a-almost (pant) killed me**

**HeartlessAngel48: Well then next time don't piss me off, so anyway thank you all again for being so patient and I'll put the next chapter up as quickly as I can**

**Naruto: Is that it **

**Hinata: I-I think so N-Naruto-kun**

**HeartlessAngel48: Yeah, we covered everything before**

**Naruto: Oh **

**HeartlessAngel48: Yeah…well see you later everybody**


	5. Chapter 4

Yeah: Normal Speech

_Yeah: Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Yeah: Kyuubi/Hollow**

_Recall_

"_I believe I should be the first one to officially meet the boy" an emotionless voice stated _

_Naruto turned around and looked at the man and saw he dark hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, three hairpieces, and he had a very cold look on his face_

"_How come you think you think you should be the first one to meet Naruto nii-sama?" a petite girl with equally dark hair asked_

"_Well since I just happen to be the boy's grandfather Rukia, I think that I should be the first to officially meet him" the man replied as the girl known as Rukia along with everyone else in the room excluding Unohana and Yamamoto gasped in shock_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet the Captains, the Truth Comes Out**

As for Naruto however, he just stared at the man who looked like he was easily in his late 20's early 30's and said the only thing that could come to his mind

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto screamed shaking the whole room "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER!"

"I mean exactly what I say I'm Kuchki Byakuya your grandfather, do not make me repeat myself again" the man said as Naruto's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor

"Well technically Naruto, he's your great grandfather, he's my grandfather" Minato said as he walked up from behind Byakuya

"Ok so you're telling me, I'm a descendent of three clans?" Naruto questioned

"Yep, you're a descendent of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Kuchki clan" came Minato's reply

"But nii-sama how are you his grandfather you and my sister never had any kids" Rukia stated

"That's what you would think Rukia" Byakuya replied "but in truth your sister Hisana and I actually had a child, a girl to be specific" after that statement everyone's eyebrows raised

"It's true" Yamamoto said wanting to add in his two cents

"But nii-sama why didn't you tell us you and my sister had a child" Rukia asked completely in shock

"Well you see Rukia when I hid our daughter because the elders of our clan was already against me marrying Hisana, due to the fact she was a commoner with very little reiatsu, so if they figured out we had a child they would've probably turned her into a servant, or worse they might have executed her" Byakuya responded "the only ones who knew of her being was Yamamoto, Unohana since she delivered her, and myself"

"Ok I get that but how did she become my grandmother?" Naruto asked

"Well you see Naruto" Byakuya began "about 40 years ago when my daughter, Hana, was 20 years old wanted me to stop hiding her existence and let roam about Soul Society freely, I refused and she went how you say…berserk, (sigh) late that night she escaped into the real world, since I taught her how to be a shinigami myself, and disappeared into the elemental countries, and I'm pretty sure I know where she got the gigai" Byakuya said as he shot Kisuke a fierce glare making said man sweat uncontrollably before he continued "I looked for her endlessly for weeks before I was forced to give up. It was another two years since I heard from her, and when I found her she was already married to a man named Namikaze Arashi (couldn't come up with a good name, get over it) and was already pregnant with your father Minato" Byakuya said finishing his explanation

"What did you do next?" Naruto asked with him and everyone else hanging on every word

"I did the only thing I could do…I let her stay in the world of the living, when she had Minato I was actually happy to see her living free instead of in hiding like when she was living here. Unfortunately ten years later both Hana and Arashi were killed by Iwa shinobi, and since both of them gave their lives to protect Minato here, their souls were sent directly to Heaven. After that I looked over Minato from the shadows until he became a full-fledged shinobi of Konoha, but after that the council of 46 decreed that no shinigami could go to the elemental countries except for kunsoing souls, and the only way shinigami could walk around in a gigai was with special permission by the council on which Minato fought for many years to get." Byakuya responded

"That is until we figured out that the council of 46 were all dead" Minato added in

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked after being quiet for so long

"You'll learn while in the academy" Byakuya answered

"Ok so how about we meet the captains and vice-captains" Kushina said

"Hai" Naruto and Hinata responded

"Well you already know me" Yamamoto began "but I would like to introduce you to my vice-captain Saru-"

"Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled as he enveloped Sarutobi Sasuke (that's what a lot of people are calling him so that's what I'm going to call him)

Naruto's action earned a chuckle from the old man as he hugged him back "it's good to see again Naruto-kun, though I wish it could be under different conditions" Sarutobi replied

"I-It's good to s-see you again S-Sandaime-sama" Hinata greeted timidly

"It's nice to see you to Hinata-chan" Sarutobi replied softly

Next Naruto and Hinata saw a dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow eyes standing next to another shorter woman with short hair muck like Hinata's and a calm expression on her face. Both of the women studied Naruto for a bit, and after they were done the fist woman looked at Naruto with a sly smile on her face while the second stood perfectly still but was fighting back a blush and failing horribly

"Naruto, Hinata" Minato began "I would like both of you to meet the captain of Squad 2 Shihouin Yuroichi (someone corrected me on my spelling whoever you are THANK YOU! ;P) and her vice-captain Soi Fong"

The first one to react was Yuroichi who instead of shaking his hand like everyone expected, enveloped him into a hug causing everyone's eyebrows to rise "it's good to finally meet you Naruto-kun!" Yuroichi said rather loudly still having her arms snaked around his neck, until she leaned her mouth closer to his ear and said in a whisper "You look good in that robe" Yuroichi said in a sensual whisper

Now Naruto wasn't exactly a ladies man, but he did know how to flirt, mostly because so many women hit on him during his training trip with the perverted hermit. He got pretty far with some women, and he actually got to the point where the woman actually wanted to…uhm…"de-flower" him if you will, but he never lost his virginity, for he wanted to lose it to Sakura oh he how he regretted that, but anyway mix all the experience he had along with a few tips from Jaraiya, which he constantly tried to ignore, he knew exactly what to say in this kind of situation, but he knew this wasn't the time nor place to do this sort of thing

"Ehh…thanks" Naruto responded as he let go of Yuroichi who "accidentally" brushed her hand across Naruto's bare chest causing everyone in the room to be surprised again. Everyone who was there had different opinions toward the little action Minato was applauding inside his head, for Naruto scoring big time, Kushina was upset that her son was already so grown up, and Hinata was pissed that this woman who just met Naruto was already flirting with him. However, they knew that now was the wrong time to voice their opinions

After that little fiasco Naruto was introduced to Soi Fong who only gave him a small nod trying to act indifferent, but Naruto was able to notice that her face was getting redder by the second and that there was a trail of drool coming down the corner of her lip

Next Naruto and Hinata were brought infront of a man with orange hair and the woman known as Rukia. Minato was the first to speak

"Naruto, Hinata-san this is the captain of Squad 3 Kurosaki Ichigo and his and fiancé and vice-captain Kuchki Rukia" Minato said

Ichigo looked at the two of them and huffed at them "your Naruto eh?" Ichigo asked pointing at Naruto earning a nod from the blonde idiot causing Ichigo to smirk "oh please you don't look so tough fishcake" Ichigo said slyly causing Naruto to fume with anger

"HEY IT'S SPELLED LIKE MALESTROM and besides you don't look that tough either strawberry" Naruto shot back causing Ichigo to get pissed

"Why you little" Ichigo said gritting his teeth "I should kick your ass right now"

"Bring it on _berry-chan_" Naruto responded as Ichigo brought his face close to his and electricity shot out from each other's eyes

"Naru-chan knock it off!" Kushina screamed as she attempted to rip Naruto away from Ichigo

"Ichigo stop it!" Rukia screamed at the same time as Kushina trying to pry Ichigo away from Naruto which both were not budging still glaring daggers at each other while electricity was still coming out of each other eyes and flames had grown behind them, Kushina and Rukia knew this wasn't working so they used their back up plan

WHACK

Naruto and Ichigo were both holding their heads mumbling something about 'friggin mom/Rukia' Rukia finally pulled Ichigo behind her and told him to stay quiet, Ichigo opened his mouth to object but a sharp glare from Rukia stopped Ichigo from speaking.

"Sorry about that Ichigo is not very friendly to new people, but anyway I'm Kuchki Rukia" Rukia said extending her hand

"So…your Grandpa Byakuya's sister right?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Rukia

"Well technically by blood I'm your great grandma Hisana's sister but I was adopted into the Kuchki clan making me nii-sama's sister" Rukia responded

"So that makes you like my great-great aunt or something?" Naruto asked again

"Well, yes, but please just call me aunt Rukia or just Rukia the 'great-great' part makes me feel really old, can you do that for me Naruto-kun" Rukia said while putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder making him smile, of course being who he is decided to ruin the moment

"Well I don't know…how about I call Rukia-baa-chan instead" Naruto snapped causing a vein to appear on Rukia's head, which led to her hitting Naruto over the head

"NO! Just call me one of the two names I gave you, and one more thing…DO NOT EVER CALL ME BAA-CHAN AGAIN!" Rukia yelled at Naruto who got the point. Strangely enough this dark-haired midget was more intimidating than Tsunade and that was really saying something. After more small talk Naruto and Hinata were introduced to the Captain and vice-captain of the 4th division (yes I'm calling them divisions now because some people wont get off me about it) the woman they saw first was a woman with black hair braided down the middle and very dark eyes, yet her eyes were warm and welcoming and she radiated an aura of calmness, she immediately looked at the two and gave off a comforting smile

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, I'm Unohana Retsu captain of the 4th division, behind me is my vice-captain Isane" Unohana said in soft voice while pointing to a woman behind her who had the regular shinigami uniform with a sash on her left arm with the kanji for 'four' on it. She had short, white hair and dark eyes as well; when she noticed the two of them she only gave a small nod in acknowledgement, which the other two returned. That is when Unohana decided to speak again

"Well it was nice meeting you all, oh and Hinata-chan feel free to come to the 4th division's headquarters anytime you want, I see a lot of potential in you, you could be a great medic-shinigami one day."

"H-Hai, arigatou Unohana-taicho" Hinata responded bowing her head causing the division 4 captain to smile

Then the duo met the captain of the 5th division. At first when Naruto saw the guy, he thought he was a drunk. The man had black spiky hair, 5-oclock-shadow, and his gi was open exposing his chest. When he noticed the two he smiled at them which led the two to think that he was just another normal well behaved shinigami captain…boy were they wrong. In less then 5 seconds the strange man grabbed Naruto in a headlock while giving his a noogie and laughing, Hinata let out a small 'eep' at the speed this man had and how powerless Naruto was against him

"Ha Ha Ha! So you're Minato's son of whom I've heard so much about, well let me introduce myself I'm Kurosaki Isshin Captain of the 5th division, I also happen to be Ichigo's father" Isshin said while still giving Naruto a noogie while Ichigo was mumbling something about crazy dads and stupid ways of introducing themselves after about another minute of Isshin's antics he finally released Naruto which made him gasp for air

"Dude! Why is everyone stuffing my face in their armpit!?" Naruto yelled/asked

"What! Is it so wrong to be excited to meet the son of my best friend and rival" Isshin responded with a mock hurt voice

"Well still that doesn't mean-wait what do you mean rival?" Naruto asked with curiosity

"I mean your father and I are rivals" Isshin said while wrapping his arms around Minato's shoulders

"Really?"

"Unfortunately" Minato said while slumping his shoulders "I just wanted to be friends but _nooooooo _Isshin here had to start with this whole rival crap"

"Aw come on Minato you sound like being rivals is a bad thing" Isshin defended

"It is when you are always challenging me to a spar whenever I JUST SAY FUCKING HELLO TO YOU!" Minato responded

"Yeah, good times huh?" Isshin asked

"We're going to have to finish this later, but right now Naruto and Hinata-chan need to meet everyone else" Minato answered

"Oh yes well you already know me how about you meet my vice-captain Hinamori Momo" Isshin said gesturing to a woman next to him with short black hair tied up in a small bun in the back, with dark brown eyes and the traditional shinigami uniform with the badge on her left bicep with the kanji for 'five' on it. When she first saw Hinata she gave her a kind smile and then turned her attention to Naruto and blushed a deep crimson before bowing her head

"I-It's nice to meet both you my name is Hinamori Momo vice-captain of the 5th division" Momo blurted out keeping her head down to hide her blush

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet ya"

"Hyuuga Hinata it is very nice to meet you as well Hinamori-san"

Meanwhile behind them Minato and Isshin were conversing on Naruto's situation

"Wow Minato your son bagged a hottie, Hinata-san's beauty is even comparable with Kushina-chan's" Isshin said looking at his friend/rival

"I agree even though Naruto says Hinata-chan isn't his girlfriend I think it's a bunch of bullshit" Minato replied not taking his eyes of Naruto

"You have noticed the others right?" Isshin asked

"Hm"

"I mean the others who are checking Naruto out you have noticed right?" Isshin asked again

"Well I have noticed that Yuroichi was really friendly with him but that's about it" Minato replied

"God your so dense" Isshin mumbled before continuing "Yes Yuroichi is attracted to Naruto but there are also a three more Soi Fong was trying not to faint when she saw Naruto and Momo over here wont stop staring at him"

"Wow I was never aware my son was doing so well and-wait that was only two who's the third?" Minato replied

"Well I can't help but notice that Matsumoto Rangiku over there is staring at him and fidgeting" Isshin said with a mischievous grin

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that my son has actually captured the hearts of the three most beautiful women in Soul Society" Minato replied in shock

"Well I'm not sure about that but they are all definitely attracted to him you must be so proud"

"You have no idea"

After all those introductions Hinata and Naruto went to meet the Abarai Renji vice-captain of the 6th division he was alright though the tattoos all over his head weirded Naruto out at first then he thought they were pretty cool and asked Kushina if he could get tattoos which earned a whack in the head and Kushina's reply 'the day you get tattoos like that is the day your father stop eating ramen _forever_' needless to say Naruto wasn't going to get any tattoos anytime soon

Then came the 7th division Naruto and Hinata really liked captain Komamura Sajin and wished to get to know him better and find out what was under that damned helmet of his. His vice-captain Iba Tetsuzaemon was just odd but in the end very friendly

Naruto and Hinata thought that the captain of the 8th division Kyoraku Shunsui was a cross of Shikamaru and Jiraiya and Naruto at first thought the captain was gay with his pink cape but that thought was crushed when he started to flirt with Hinata, which earned a smack over the head from his vice-captain Ise Nanao who was very kind but way too serious in Naruto's opinion.

The group skipped the 9th division seeing as Minato and Kushina were the captain and vice-captain of that division, and moved right on to the 10th.

The captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toushiro was very fond of Naruto and told him and Hinata to come visit him in his division whenever the two wanted. Naruto also liked the vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku since she was really friendly with him, even though she was really trying to grope him when he wasn't looking

The 11th division's captain Zaraki Kenpachi scared the crap out of Naruto and Hinata; the eye-patched, scarred man was absolutely obsessed with fighting Naruto since he figured out that enormous power belonged to him. Their opinion of the division didn't get any better after meeting the vice-captain of the division, Kusajishi Yachiru, the little pink-haired harpy reminded Naruto of a less-violent chibi Sakura…with a weird habit of calling others embarrassing names. Everyone in the room laughed at Naruto's expense when Yachiru first called him 'foxy-chan' and also at Hinata when she was called 'blushy-chan' due to the fact she blushed at Naruto's name.

The 12th division's captain, Uahara Kisuke, was a bit of an oddball in the duo's opinion. The man was very excited about meeting the duo and told them to visit whenever they wanted, his division was also the only one without a vice-captain, his only explanation was that he didn't find one worthy of the title. Though Kisuke was a very laidback man in most cases, he took his job as a Shinigami and a captain very seriously.

The 13th division's captain Ukitake Joshiro was a very kind man to Naruto and Hinata. He told Hinata how good of a Shinigami her mother was and said he expected much from her. Hinata said she would do her best not to disappoint her, and Ukitake responded saying that was all he could ever ask of her. Meanwhile Hinoiri was talking to Naruto

"So you are the young man that is dating my daughter" Hinoiri said playfully

"Why does everyone think I'm Hinata-chan's boyfriend" Naruto whinned

"Oh come now I'm only joking with you, _or maybe I'm not_" Hinoiri said mumbling the last part

"So Naruto-kun how do you like Soul Society?" Hinoiri asked trying to start some small talk with the boy

"It's alright, the people treat me better than they did in Konoha" Naruto replied nonchalantly

"I see, Naruto-kun I have a favor to ask you" Hinoiri said in a serious tone

"Sure, what is it" Naruto responded

Hinoiri let out a long sigh before beginning "As you know my little Hina-chan is a bit shy and didn't have much confidence in herself, though she is still a little reclusive, her confidence has shot through the roof, probably thanks to you" Hinoiri paused so she could let this bit of info sink in after a second Naruto nodded for her to continue "this is what brings me to my question would you look after my daughter while in the academy?"

"Huh?" was all Naruto could respond

"Please, I know my daughter and she will quit if things get too hard for her, I know she's gotten better at it but I don't want her to feel discouraged if she doesn't get anything the first time please, I beg you, I need you to be there and encourage her when I can't, please"

As soon as Hinoiri finished her plea Naruto let out a chuckle Hinoiri asked why he was chuckling as Naruto started speaking

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Hinoiri-san, Hinata-chan, while a bit shy like you said, isn't one to give up so easily." Hinoiri raised an eyebrow at this and Naruto continued "she used to be quitter, but that all changed a long time ago. She was a very strong and dependable kunoichi and I'm sure she'll be an even better shinigami, but don't worry I'll still look after her and cheer her on every step of the war through the academy"

To say that Hinoiri was shocked was an understatement; she couldn't believe what this boy…no man had just told her. Had her little Hinata changed that much, she smiled at that thought and knew she could blame the one infront of her for that.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I really needed to hear that." Hinoiri responded with a smile on her face

After all of the introductions (finally) the duo stood in front of Yamamoto once more

"Well now that that's taken care of, I would like to know a few things Naruto-kun" Yamamoto said

"Okay what?" Naruto asked

"I would like to know about your life in Konoha" he noticed Naruto visibly flinched at that "at first I thought your life in Konoha would be a glamorous one due to the fact you were a hero of the village, but as Minato-kun just told me that is not how it was cracked up to be, my vice-captain has also confirmed this" Yamamoto finished

"Well…" Naruto began "you're right about one thing my life wasn't glamorous, quite the opposite infact…I…don't know how to explain it…I-I just wish I could show it to you-"

"I can do that!" Kisuke yelled excitedly as he shunpoed out of the room leaving everyone extremely confused, after about 5 minutes Kisuke shunpoed back into the room with a helmet with a projector on the top. He then walked up to Naruto and started strapping the helmet on Naruto's head

"What is that?" Yamamoto asked

"This Yamamoto-sama is my new invention, I just finished it so it doesn't even have a name yet but what it does is it plays the wearers memories out of this projector, so we will get to see all of Naruto-kun's life kind of like a movie" Kisuke explained

"All of them?" Naruto asked in a worried voice

"Yep, from the moment you were born to right now we will see them all" Kisuke answered

"I see" Naruto responded "but I must warn you all" Naruto said as he faced everyone in the room. Everyone in the room was shocked at the emotions in the boy's eyes they were filled with sadness, pain, and fear his piercing gaze showed a man who was way beyond his age he waited a second before continuing "the events that occurred to me in my life are some that I wish you nor anyone else must experience, so if there is anyone here who has a weak mind or heart I ask that you leave" many people were shocked he couldn't have had that bad could he? Maybe he was just overreacting

"Naru-chan…" was all Kushina could say

As soon as Naruto saw that no one was going to leave he said

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you" after he gave Kisuke the ok to start. Kisuke then pushed a few buttons before going back to his spot, as the machine started beeping and soon a light shot out of the projector, soon enough everyone could see a chibi Kisuke holding up a sign that said 'The Life of Uzumaki Naruto' while giving the peace sign, everyone chuckled at that.

The movie first started when Naruto came out of Kushina's womb, the first thing they saw was an extremely gentle, tired and pale face of Kushina trying to calm the crying boy. The next part was when Minato came in saying he needed Naruto for the sealing, of course Kushina tried to object but was too weak to do anything and soon past. Next, all they could see was Minato with a sad smile on his face as he did the sealing on Naruto. The movie then proceeded to the council room with Sarutobi holding Naruto while everyone on the council save for Nara Shikaku, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, and Akamichi Chouza. The sadistic war obsessed bastard Danzo wanted to turn Naruto into a mindless weapon, but was quickly shot down. To say everyone in the room was disgusted was complete bullshit…everyone in that room looked ready to kill the entire council for wanting to kill a harmless baby for what it contained.

The movie then went through Naruto's life in the orphanage; Kushina had tears in the corners of her eyes when she saw the treatment of her son. Being starved, ignored, and bullied, the caretakers actually encouraged the other kids in the orphanage to pick on Naruto. After watching all of the first 4 years of Naruto's life they had thought they had seen it all…

…oh how wrong they were, the worst part was on Naruto's 5th birthday, he went outside to join the Kyuubi festival when all of a sudden Naruto bumped into a man making him fall flat on his butt

"G-Gomen" Naruto said as he picked himself up

"Oh well that's quite alri-what are you doing here you little demon" the drunken man said with venom in his voice

"W-Well I was j-just-" but Naruto was cut off by a punch to the gut sending him to the ground

"I'll tell what you were doin' YOU WERE COMING HERE TO MOCK THE SACRIFICE THE YONDAIME MADE WERENT YOU!" the man screamed as he picked Naruto up by his collar

"P-Please I d-didn't do a-anything I j-just wanted to see the f-festival" Naruto pleaded

"Didn't do anything DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DESTROYED OUR HOMES, HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST MY WIFE AND SON BECAUSE YOU, YOU LITTLE DEMON AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LOOK ME IN THE FACE AND SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" after the man was done screaming he punched Naruto across the face making his tears run freely down his cheeks, by this time others had come and surrounded Naruto all while shouting names at him. After about a minute of the barrage of insults the man who started all of the commotion stepped forward and delivered a kick to the poor boys stomach causing him to gag, he would've thrown up of course if there were anything in his stomach. Soon the mob started shouting

'Kill the demon'

'Let's finish what the Yondaime started'

'He insults us just by living'

Soon all of the citizens were holding out knives, pitchforks, some were even holding broken bottles. All of the shinobi in the group were holding kunais and one was even holding a katana infront of himself, slowly the circle around Naruto started closing in on him, all the boy could do was look up in fear as the mob got closer and closer with murderous intent in their eyes. Finally, when there was nowhere to go an unarmed citizen brought his fist down on the harmless boy infront of them and thus Naruto's first beating of his life commenced…

The screen showed only focused images for a split second before moving again, to random civilians and shinobi alike. Flashes of fists, knives, kunais, and angry faces were the only things visible on the screen. But the sound, the sound was the worst part, there were sounds of curses, yelling, the sound of bone cracking, flesh ripping and worst of all, the sound of a helpless child's cries.

There were many emotions going through the meeting room right now, anger, sadness, and guilt. Yamamoto's staff actually had cracks on the top from him squeezing it too hard, the So-taicho (spelling?) had a half a mind to go down to that village, unleash his fucking _BANKAI _AND BURNING THAT VILLAGE TO THE GROUND!! There were also those that were angered by this little stunt, the normally calm and happy faces of Isshin, Kisuke, and Shunsui (8th division captain incase you forgot) were now full of seriousness and anger. Kenpachi was also pissed beyond belief, sure he loved battle and killing even more, but to attack a helpless child is something that pissed him off, to him it was an act of cowardess and weakness, two of the things the 11th division captain did not view kindly. However, none of this could compare to the anger felt by Minato they dare say that his own _son _was a disgrace to his memory, HIS son curses the village with his existence, HIS son should've died the day he was born NO! It was THEM who were a disgrace to his memory, THEY curse the village with their existence, THEY were all nothing but mindless fools who needed a scapegoat to vent their anger out on. Minato was starting to think it was a mistake to seal the Kyuubi away at all.

All of the women in the room had tears in their eyes watching the scene infront of them. How could they do that to a poor, innocent child, who hasn't even begun to experience life yet. All of them wanted to cry their eyes and hearts out for the poor boy but all of them held it in…accept one. Kushina, watched as her son, herson received the worst beating she had ever witnessed, while watching this she knew, there was no one to help him, there was no one to care for him, there was no one to hold him while he cried, there was no one to protect him, and worst of all, there was no one to love him. SHE should've been there to help him, SHE should've been there to care for him, SHE should've been there to hold him while he cried, SHE should've been there to protect him, but most importantly, SHE should've been there to love him. He was _HER_ son goddamnit and she wasn't there for him, realizing this she immediately jumped to the conclusion that she failed Naruto as a mother and let herself go. She immediately sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face, she knew that crying was an act of weakness among shinobi and shinigami, but she didn't give a flying fuck about that anymore, all that mattered to her was that she failed Naruto and he paid the price for it. Everyone else saw her crying her heart out and felt for her, Minato tried to console her, only to be pushed off by Kushina as she ran towards Naruto and enveloped him in a tight hug, crying, and repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Don't cry for me kaa-san, it's all in the past now, it's ok" Naruto said trying to comfort her

"NO IT'S NOT! You are MY son and I left you to suffer at the hands of those _villagers_" Kushina responded while spitting out villagers with as much venom as possible

"I've failed you as a mother due to my own weakness" Kushina added while still crying

"You didn't fail me kaa-san, you died due to my premature birth, it couldn't be helped" Naruto answered

"Yes it could've, I could've been stronger, I could've tried harder to survive, I could've…I could've-"

"It doesn't matter now it's all in the past, it can't be changed the only thing we can change is the future" Naruto responded as Kushina stopped crying

"You okay now kaa-san?" Naruto asked with concern

"Yes, thank you Naru-chan, I needed to hear that" Kushina responded as she went back to where she was originally standing, she couldn't believe how strong spirited her son was, for if it were her or anyone else for that matter they would've gone clinically insane.

The only person there who felt guilt was Sarutobi, he didn't know about that beating Naruto received no one had ever told him about it he wondered how something like that was kept from him, he quickly felt some killer intent towards him and soon found his eyes locked with Minato's he soon found him staring down those icy blue orbs that were full of pain and anger. Sarutobi averted his eyes from Minato he couldn't look at him, Kushina, and especially not Naruto for a while.

After the beating stopped and Naruto was healed everyone breathed in a sigh of relief, until Naruto told them to not get comfortable since there were more beatings to come, at which everyone raised their eyebrows.

And so they went on watching the movie with Naruto's life, and truth be told, they were not impressed. Everywhere he went there were glares, insults, and also the occasional beatings. Even though the rest of the beatings weren't as bad as the first, they were still painful to watch.

They watched as Naruto went through the academy and saw that many if not all of the teachers completely ignored. The only one who even bothered to help Naruto was Iruka, and that wasn't until his last year. They watched as Naruto pulled pranks on people and the village, which gave everyone a desperately needed laugh. They watched as Naruto failed the graduation exam the third time, and how he was tricked by Mizuki. They watched as the traitor told Naruto about the Kyuubi, and tried to kill him. They smiled when Naruto used his newest technique the **kage bunshin **(shadow clone) to kick the temes ass and graduate. Minato smiled once he saw the Kakashi was named as Naruto's sensei, thinking he would teach him some pretty useful jutsus. Boy was he wrong Minato's smile soon dropped as soon as he saw Kakashi blow off Naruto to train Sasuke for the chunin exams, after watching the wave mission, which left everyone in the room surprised on how he could grow in a short amount of time.

They watched how Naruto met Jaraiya and taught him the **kuchiyose no jutsu **(summoning technique) and defeated the Hyuuga prodigy, and Subaku no Gaara while fully releasing the Shukaku. They couldn't believe that Naruto could actually take two ninjas that powerful with just mediocre training, if he had some real training the possibilities were limitless for this child.

They then watched how Naruto brought Tsunade back to the village. Of course this surprised no one, since Naruto could be the only one to bring someone like Tsunade back. Minato was quite surprised that Naruto mastered the rasengan in less than a month, even though a kage bunshin had to help him. Next they watched the mission with Idate (sp?) and how he was able to beatRokusho Aoi using the Nidaime's sword with the rasengan when everyone's _precious _Uchiha couldn't.

They then watched when Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru, and the battle that took place between Sasuke and Naruto. The boy just couldn't stop surprising them when he almost won, of course he would've if Naruto actually tried to kill him like Sasuke did to him. Minato was happy when he saw Jaraiya, his old sensei, take Naruto on a training trip, thinking he would give the same, if not better training then he gave him. However, just like with Kakashi, he was pissed when he saw how Jaraiya trained Naruto. It showed Jaraiya leaving Naruto with a few scrolls, then going off and doing his perverted 'research' while Naruto had to figure it out himself. It showed Naruto training himself into the ground, pushing himself beyond his limits, and going beyond the point of exhaustion. Minato snorted when they watched Naruto's return and him telling Iruka at Ichiraku's that Jaraiya was actually a 'slave driver.'

_Slave driver my ass _Minato thought as he continued to watch

They then watched Naruto's and Team Gai rescue Gaara from Akatsuki, meeting with Sai, defeating Hidan and Kakuzu (I don't care how you spell it this is the only time I'm mentioning him in this story) using the rasen shuriken, which Minato made a note to have Naruto teach him that later. They then watched as Naruto went after Sasuke and how he was ambushed all the way to Naruto's death.

_Really I'm not surprised, Orochimaru actually focused on Sasuke, while Naruto got his cheese left out in the wind by my son of a bitch sensei, in fact, Naruto should be considered a fucking genius for making it that far with the training he's had _Minato thought sourly after the light had dimmed down

When the helmet had turned off he turned to look at everyone in the room and saw looks of shock, anger, and sadness in their eyes.

"Well, as you can see my life has been far from glamorous" Naruto said sheepishly

"So we noticed" Ichigo retorted

After Yamamoto had gotten over the shock of watching that living hellhole of a life he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Ahem, well now that we know that what I've heard is true, and we have now gotten familiar with both of you, I will now call this meeting to a close, Hinata-chan you will stay with your mother in the 13th division barracks, is that all right with you Ukitake-taicho?" Yamamoto asked

"Of course Yamamoto-sama, I would be happy to have Hinata-san stay with us" Ukitake replied

"And Naruto-kun, you will stay with your parents in the 9th division barracks" Yamamoto said earning a nod from Naruto

"Good, you are all dismissed, I will now finalize both of yours transfer into the Shinigami Academy" Yamamoto explained as everyone left the room, still none of their moods of the Naruto's life has changed

* * *

(10th division barracks that night)

Hitsugaya was patiently battling the bane of every captain's existence…_paperwork_. He was seriously thinking about unleashing Hyourinmaru on the damndable stacks of paper, he was just about to reach for another paper when he heard someone knock at his door

After silently thanking God for giving him reason for letting him get away from the dreaded stack of papers he went to answer to find it was Ichigo and Rukia holding 4 bottles of sake each. Hitsugaya smiled at them and welcomed them in. It was Saturday night, every week during this time Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia would just sit around drinking and talk about life…or death…yeah.

Ever since the final battle between the Shinigamis of Soul Society and Aizen Sousuke followed by his army of arrancars took place, Ichigo and Hitsugaya had gotten close. The battle ended with the entire arrancar army being destroyed, along with the re-deaths of Aizen's 2nd and 3rd in command, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname, unfortunately the sneaky bastard Aizen disappeared before Ichigo could finish him off. Every shinigami Yamamoto could muster searched for the sneak for almost 4 months before giving up, it's as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Unfortunately there were some casualties to the shinigami's side as well. It resulted in the deaths of Ichigo, and the re-deaths of Isshin, Youroichi, Rukia, and Kisuke, many other nameless shinigami also lost their afterlives as well. After everything was fixed and Soul Society fully recovered, Ichigo and Isshin were made captains of the 3rd and 5th division, Kisuke was made captain of the 12th division after the banishment order was revoked, the previous captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, tried to resist losing his position as captain, but that ended up in his soul chain and sleet being cut, effectively destroying his shinigami powers, and was dumped in the 80th district of the Rekongai (sp? I know I don't know how to spell a lot of these words get off me) no one has seen him since. His 'daughter' Kurotsuchi Nemu, thought she was going to receive the same punishment, but everyone viewed her as a kind, caring individual and sent her to the Academy to gain real Shinigami powers, infact she would be starting with Naruto and Hinata.

Yourichi was given her title as the 2nd divisions captain after Soi Fong, happily agreed to step down and take the vice-captain position again. This of course angered the current vice-captain Omaeda Marechiyo, but everyone ignored the fat tub of lard. Even though he was from one of the four noble clans of Soul Society, he sucked as a shinigami. Minato was given the captain position of the 9th division after Madarame Ikkaku and Abarai Renji rejected the position. Another thing that influenced their decision was that Minato discovered his bankai during the war, which impressed everyone there, not only that but Minato was also able to gain pretty good control over it in short amount of time to actually use it in the war, no one accept Renji and Ichigo were able to do that.

That's far from the point, after the war ended and the search for Aizen abandoned, Ichigo and Hitsugaya became best friends and even brothers in each other's eyes. They first started this routine about a year ago (in Soul Society time) and have been continuing ever since. Everybody knew what the subject that was on their minds was, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Ichigo took a seat next to Histugaya; sitting across from the table was Rukia and Rangiku. Soon Ichigo poured everyone a drink and the conversation began

"Wow, that Uzumaki kids a real piece of work huh?" Histugaya asked taking a sip of his sake

Everyone nodded their heads at the question and took a sip

_In more ways then one _Rangiku thought with a slight blush on her face

"Yeah, I can't believe I thought that kid was a pushover when I first met him, to live a life like that and not go insane" Ichigo responded

"I know he just seem so happy and carefree when we first met him" Rukia added

"But you know that Hinata he was with was pretty cute as well" Ichigo said trying to light the mood

"What did you just say" Ichigo turned to find Rukia glaring at him

"Nothing nothing!" Ichigo responded quickly, waving his hands infront of him defensively

As soon as Rukia went back to talking to Rangiku, Ichigo leaned closer to Hitugaya so he could whisper in his ear

"You see, this is what sucks about being engaged, you make one comment about another girl and the gloves come off" Ichigo whispered using his hand to block his mouth from the girl's view

"Just wait 'till you're married" Histugaya whispered back

"Oh please don't, you're going to give me nightmares" Ichigo retorted causing Hitsugaya to chuckle

Their private conversation was interrupted by Rukia coughing into her hand,

"W-What what did you say?" Ichigo asked innocently

"We were just talking about how strong Naruto-kun will be as a shinigami" Rukia answered

"Well if he'll be anything like he was as a shinobi" Ichigo started "with some decent training I have no doubt he will be a prodigy, even better that shorty here" Ichigo finished while putting his hand on top of Hitsugaya's head emitting a low growl from him

"Well I have no doubt his massive reiatsu will grow, but I don't think it's possible for him to get any muscular" Rangiku said

"I KNOW! Isn't he ripped" Rukia added

"YEAH! And with the tanned skin and bright yellow hair, he looks like a regular beach boy (not the band you idiots)" Rangiku added with a squeal

"And doesn't he look _soooooo _cute with those whisker marks" Rukia responded with a squeal of her own

"Don't they just make you want to touch them" Rangiku responded

Ichigo and Hitsugaya watched as Rukia and Rangiku continued their gossip about the blond new-bee

"Oh sure, I can't say anything about other girls, but Rukia can gossip about anyone she wants" Ichigo said facing Hitsugaya

As soon as Rukia heard Ichigo's last remark she turned her head to face him "Hey he's _my _nephew I can gossip about him all I want" Rukia said giving Ichigo a playful smirk and faced Rangiku to continue their gossip

Ichigo soon poured some more sake in his and Hitsugaya's saucers and with a quick cling of their saucers they downed the entire thing. They knew, they were going to have to be pretty shit-faced to survive the night

* * *

(9th division barracks)

"Kushina-chan?" Minato asked looking for his wife

After about a minute of looking he found her sitting in a completely dark room stroking a sleeping Naruto's hair. Minato smiled and watched them for a minute before kneeling behind Kushina, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know you're taking on this mother role awfully quick" Minato said before he kissed her on the cheek

"Well I have to catch up on all the time I lost being his mother" Kushina replied before she leaned into his chest

Minato smiled at her before saying "come on we better let him sleep"

Kushina gave a longing at Naruto "I don't want to leave him"

"He's not going anywhere" Minato responded

"Can't we just sleep in here, with him?" Kushina asked hopefully

Minato looked into Kushina's eyes and saw that she truly did not want to leave her son. Minato only smiled at her before pecking her on the lips.

"Alright" Minato answered

Kushina let out a silent, happy squeal before getting under the covers and wrapping her arms around her protectively.

"I promise you Naru-chan, I will never leave you again, you will never have to be alone ever again" Kushina whispered into Naruto's hair. As a response Naruto just snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Minato climbed in on the other side of Naruto's futon and wrapped his arms around Naruto and Kushina. Finally the family that was torn apart, was finally together, reunited and nothing was ever going to change that.

**HeartlessAngel48: Ok people I know you're pissed, but I was busy with school, life**

**Naruto: Yeah ok now what's the real reason**

**HeartlessAngel48: Shut the fuck up Naruto**

**Hinata: C-Can we please n-not f-fight**

**HeartlessAngel48: Alright listen people I'm going to make this short and sweet I'm going to be working on the next chapter so expect it in a week at most, next I'm getting new ideas for stories and they wont leave me alone, so I'm going to write, and the final thing is I'm abandoning the Alternate Version. Why, because I don't feel like changing a bunch of shit to make a few people happy, and if you won't read the original I'm not sorry I write fanfictions because I want to. I will; however, write a NaruHina story because it's my favorite pairing**, **some of the stories I have in mind don't even have a pairing yet so there you go, well that's it…oh and I also need to know Ichigo's mother's name so please if you know it give it to me I need it for my story **

**Naruto: Dude seriously that's it**

**HeartlessAngel48: Yep**

**Hinata: Well g-goodbye everyone**

**Naruto: Yeah yeah see ya**

**HeartlessAngel48: Next chapter, Meeting the Zanpakutous and the Graduation Exam, A New Vizard is Born **


	6. Chapter 5

Yeah-normal

**Yeah-kyuubi (in fox form)**

_Yeah-thoughts/flashbacks_

Disclaimer: why do I even try

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Zanpakutous**

(Time skip 2 ½ years)

The first 2 ½ years could be described as a blur to Naruto. In the Shinigami Academy Naruto was quickly named a prodigy. He was the top in most of his classes and always got some of the best grades. In kenjutsu (sword technique) and hand-to-hand combat (someone tell me what that is please?) he was unmatched, kido (demon magic) he was barley holding on to the top, Hinata was a close second to him in that class. The only class he wasn't the best in was medical arts, the best in the class was Hinata, and still he was above average in that class. When he first started the academy, Naruto had gotten very popular in a short amount of time; he now had a fanclub that could put Sasuke's little group of stalkers to shame. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto wasn't cold or ignored all of his fangirls; he acknowledged each and every one of them as an individual. He was also kind to his classmates and encouraged them whenever they couldn't get anything and he even went as far as tutoring them after school until they could do it with no problem. This didn't help with the decrease of Naruto's fanclub, infact his act of kindness towards others actually increased the size of his fanclub to almost all of the girls in his class and those in the lower classes, as well as some of the girls in the higher classes. Most of the girls in his class actually faked doing badly so they could get some alone time with _their _Naruto-kun.

In the end Naruto became the school prodigy, the object of almost every girl's affection, and the envy of every man at the school. At the beginning Naruto had trouble controlling his massive reiatsu, but being the son of a captain and vice-captain with many friends that were captains and vice-captains had had to have some benefits. After school Naruto would train with Minato and Kushina to control his reiatsu, and if they were busy he would train with either Kisuke, Isshin, or Byakuya. He now knew how to suppress his reiatsu, walk in air, and was starting to get the hang of shunpo. Hinata also had some extra help in her studies. She would train with Hinoiri and Ukitake, and she would also spend some time in the 4th division's barracks training her medical skills under Unohana's personal guidance, in the end her medical skills was on par with a 7th seat and she was no longer afraid to hold back in kenjutsu training, though she preferred defense in a case to offense.

Speaking of the two Naruto and Hinata had become very close over the past 2 ½ years. After their first year of the academy, Naruto and Hinata spent everyday with each other, training so they could get ahead of their classmates for the second year, along with their parents and others. It was in that same summer that Hinata confessed her feelings to Naruto, she had to say it twice due to the fact she stuttered every two words, and they were officially together from that day forward. (it will be shown in a flashback later people) When news of their relationship finally became public…let's just say Hinata had made a lot of enemies that day (cougheveryoneinnaruto'sfanclubcough). Naruto, also made a couple of enemies as well, with Hinata voted the prettiest girl in their class, most of the guys had asked her out many times before, only to be kindly rejected.

Hinata couldn't wish for a better boyfriend than Naruto. Even though she was his first _real_girlfriend, Naruto was handling the relationship like an expert. He was loyal, patient, trustworthy, and he always took her opinion to heart. Hinata could always trust Naruto to never cheat on her, even when he was having a private tutoring lesson with one of his many fangirls. It finally took Hinata 6 months to get up the courage to actually kiss the blond. At first it was just a peck on the lips, but with a little tongue maneuvering from Naruto, it turned into a full-blown make out session. It would have even progressed even further if Minato, and Kushina hadn't appeared to stop them. Hinata couldn't look those two in the eye for a month, and well let's just say Naruto got a very serious talking to by his parents.

We now find Naruto running as his life depended on it, even using shunpo to get him a quick ten feet

"DAMMIT I'M LATE I'M LATE!" Naruto screamed as he ran through the halls of the shinigami academy

_Why did I pick today to sleep in _Naruto thought as he turned another corner, you see today is a special day for everyone in Naruto's class, the day everyone got their zanpakutous

The whole class abuzz with life as everyone chatted excitedly amongst each other about gaining their new soul slayers, except two people.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked to no one in general

"Do not worry Hinata-chan, he'll be here" a girl sitting next to Hinata responded, this girl had purple hair that went down past her shoulder blades in a braid, she also had dark eyes and creamy white skin along with a body that most women would kill to have

"Thanks Nemu-chan, it's just not like him to be late" Hinata responded

"Alright class settle down" the teacher said as he walked in the room, after a minute he saw that no one was paying attention he took in a deep breath to scream, but as soon as his mouth opened the door flew open as a yellow blur skidded across the room. As soon as the blur stopped a figure with spiky yellow hair and whisker marks could be seen with his face flat on the ground and knees pointed in the air…it took about 2 seconds to recognize the figure as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto seeing the predicament he was in quickly picked himself off the floor and faced the teacher.

"Um…am I late sensei?" Naruto asked with his hand behind his head, after the question was asked the whole class erupted into laughter.

"No Uzumaki-san you're right on time" the teacher answered after the class finally calmed down

"Whew that's relief" Naruto said as he took a seat

After the class was situated the teacher decided to speak

"Alright class, today is a special day for all of you, today you will get your zanpakutous, remember this is a special exercise and does not count for a grade. This exercise also isn't made to embarrass anyone, if your zanpakutou is a bit small, don't worry about it, you're all only academy students your reiatsu will grow in time as will the blade of your zanpakutou. Now let's go and meet your partners in crime shall we?" as soon as the teacher finished his speech the whole class left the room onto the training grounds

* * *

(Training Grounds)

The whole class stood in many groups infront of the teacher as he looked over the class; he let one final sigh escape before speaking

"Alright class, this is where the exercise will conduct, like I said before this is not for a grade and there is no need to worry about the size of your zanpakutou. The vice-captains of the Gotei 13 with the exception of the 12th division in which it's captain Uahara-taicho will be here to observe your progress. All right we will commence immediately I will be calling names in alphabetical order" all of the students groaned after hearing that. Sure they were all excited about getting their own zanpakutou, but what they really wanted to see Naruto the class prodigy's zanpakutou and his name was the last on the list.

As soon as the first student came up Naruto decided to tune out and look around Hinata, Nemu, and Naruto were standing alone in the back, Naruto with his arms around Hinata's shoulders. As Naruto looked around he saw that most class were shooting him curious glances, while most of the girls were giving Hinata jealous glares.

"Hyuuga Hinata you're up" the teacher called

"Good luck Hinata-chan" Naruto and Nemu said as Hinata walked up infront of the teacher

Hinata gave one last look to her mother and saw her give her an encouraging nod. Hinata nodded back and faced the teacher

"Alright Hinata-san you know how to go into a meditative state right (she nods) good then please do so, try and find your center only then will your zampakutou will reveal itself to you" the teacher explained as Hinata sat down and tried to center herself

_I need to be calm, relaxed _Hinata thought to herself _I need to find my center, inner peace, I need to be…_

* * *

(Hinata's Mindscape)

When Hinata opened her eyes she saw herself in a field of flowers and quickly recognized it, this was the field her mother took her to play in when she was 4 years old. She didn't know why but she always felt at peace here, away from the clan, away from Konoha, away from the world, this was her own little sanctuary. After her mother died though, she just stopped coming, the memories she had of her and her mother playing there were too painful for her, so she just stopped coming.

Hinata looked over the bed and saw that the sun was just setting. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange and red, illuminating the flowers. Hinata took in a nose full of fresh air and let out a sigh of contempt. If only she could stay like this, here, forever with-

"It's truly a beautiful sight isn't it" a mysterious voice said behind her

Hinata quickly turned her head around to find the source of the noise only to find nothing there. She stared bewildered at the spot until she felt…paws on her shoulder and a tail wrap around her neck

"What are you looking at?" the voice asked again

Hinata turned her head only to be met with a pair of pupil-less, lavender colored eyes much like her own. She then saw whiskers, pointy ears, purple fur, and a red bow tied on her left ear. The source of the voice was a…tiny…purple…cat

"Well it's good to finally meet you my name is…" the cat introduced

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Hinata responded (Hinata's stutter is gone in case I didn't mention that)

At this the cat let out a long sigh "I see" the cat began "it seems you are not ready to hear my name yet"

After that statement Hinata blinked a few times before asking the question she really wanted to ask "are you the spirit of my zanpakutou?"

"What you were expecting something else?" the cat asked accusingly

"No No! It's just I was expecting you to look different" Hinata answered

"Well, what were you expecting me to look like?" the cat asked again accusingly

"I don't know…not like a cat I guess" Hinata answered embarrassed

"Let me tell you something" the cat started in a dead serious tone as she jumped of Hinata's shoulder down to the ground infront of her and sat down facing her "though I may look cute and cuddly I'm also very deadly. Most spirits of some of the most powerful shinigamis were also animals, so don't think that just because I don't have thumbs and stand on four legs doesn't mean I can't beat you with in an inch of your life do you understand? (she nods) Good, now from here on out we are partners, I will lend you whatever strength I can to help you, and when I think you are ready I will tell you my name again, and I hope you will be able to hear it" as the cat finished Hinata stared into the sunset, she obviously had a lot to think about.

"Well our time is up, you should get back to the real world now" the cat said to a bewildered Hinata

"But what if I have questions? How do I contact you?" Hinata asked

"Do not worry Hinata-chan I will come to you when you need me, now go" the cat responded as the she (yes the cats a girl but has a manly voice like Youroichi in her cat form) and the field disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

(Real World)

Hinata found herself sitting down in the same spot she was in before she entered her mindscape. However; she noticed there was a weight on her lap that wasn't there before. When she looked down she saw a sheathed katana, the katana's hilt was embroiled (where am I getting all these big words) with a whit cloth in a diamond pattern with a white guard shaped like an eye and a plain white sheath. The most interesting aspect of her zanpakutou was the blade, as soon as she drew it the whole class gasped at the look of it. The blade was perfectly clear, as if the blade itself was made of glass. In fact the only thing that showed there was a blade at all was the disfigured image shown through the blade and the fact the blade was a shade of a very faint dark blue, most likely due to the fact there was reiatsu coursing through the blade.

Hinata looked bewildered at the blade's beauty, it was as if an angel crafted the blade. She kept starring at the blade until the teacher coughed into his hand

"Very good Hinata-san, you may go back to your spot now" the teacher said. Hinata quickly went back to her spot and the teacher called up another student. Naruto and Nemu quickly complemented Hinata on her sword and watched the other students get their zanpakutous, well Naruto didn't. Nemu went up on her turn and got her zanpakutou, it looked exactly like Sasuke's sword (is his sword just a sword or is that the Kusangi?) only purple and he noticed she wore it exactly like Sasuke did. Naruto did admit, it bothered him that one of his good friends wore her sword the same way as his ex-friend did, but if that's the way she liked to wear it who was he to say she couldn't wear it like that. So, the exercise went with all of the students getting their zanpakutous, some pleased, others disappointed, until finally the teacher called the name everyone was waiting to hear.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" the teacher called

"Well, I guess I'm up" Naruto said as he began to walk to where the teacher was

As Naruto walked up to the clearing the teacher was in he looked around and saw he was getting a bunch of different looks. Some of the looks he was getting were looks of curiousness, jealousy, lust, and awe. As he reached the clearing he gave one last look at Kushina, she just smiled at and waved and he waved back before facing the teacher.

"Alright Naruto-san I think you've seen enough of the students do this exercise for me to not have to explain the process to you well, let's see what the so-called _prodigy _has got" the teacher said smugly

Naruto just ignored his comment and quickly got into a meditative position.

_All right I'm in a meditative position now to clear my mind, now…how do I do that? Hmmmmmmmmm oh I know I'll list all of the flavors of ramen. Ok let's see there's miso, chicken, beef, BBQ pork, shri-_ was all Naruto thought before he felt the darkness surround him.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

When Naruto opened his eyes he gasped at what he saw infront of him was his home village, the village of Konoha. He then noticed there was something wrong with it the village was…sideways. Instead of looking like a village that led into the horizon, it looked like a giant wall with buildings coming out it.

_Well that can't be right _Naruto thought as he looked up and saw the entire village all the way to the village walls that jutted outwards. He then followed the direction of the wall and saw the horizon all the way to the endless sky that was behind him.

_Ok seriously why is the village sideways and where the hell if the Hokage Monumen- HOLY CRAP _Naruto thought as he looked down, when he looked he saw he was standing on the Nidaime's lip.

_Well I guess that answers that question _Naruto thought as he looked around to get used to his mindscape _Ok is this normal?_

"Yes it is" a mysterious voice answered behind him

When Naruto turned around he was met with an astonishing sight, behind him was a man standing on the Nidaime's nose. The man had white-blond hair that went down to his mid-back, he had on white plate leggings and no shirt that showed his muscular build. He also wore a silver elegant mask (think of the elegant mask in Resident Evil 4 except without the top and silver) that made his eyes look pupil-less, he also had silver gauntlets that had blade-like claws (think wolverine's) that began at the end of his gauntlets and ended two inches from his middle-finger tip. The most noticeable part of the man were the two giant metal wings that were sprouting out of his shoulder blades. The wingspan looked to about 6ft. in length, and they looked like metal angel wings.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto asked

"I said that this sideways world of yours is completely normal Naruto" the man responded

How does he know what I was-

"Thinking" the man interrupted

Is reading my-

"Mind" the man interrupted again

Ok he's starting to-

"Piss you off" the man interrupted a third time with a smug smirk on his face

"GAAH! How are you reading my mind!?" Naruto yelled at the mysterious figure

"Well since our minds are basically connected, it's only natural I can hear your thoughts" the man answered

"So wait does that mean you're the-"

"Spirit of your zanpakutou, yes…well, one of them" the man answered again

"SWEET! THIS IS SO COOL AND-wait what do you mean one of them?" Naruto asked confused

"Well you have two zanpakuous and two zanpakutou spirits, my name is…. and you'll meet the other one when she finally decides to show herself" the man explained

"Wait what's your name again?" Naruto asked the figure

"I see, well it looks like you can't hear my name yet, don't worry for you will be able to hear it in time" the figure answered

"I see and where is my other zanpakutou's spirit?" Naruto rebutted

"I don't know she's usually-" the man didn't get to finish as a red blur tackled Naruto

"right there" the man finished

"Uh…what happened" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to be met with a pair of crimson eyes with slitted pupils. He then got a good look at the woman on top of him, she had whiskers marks on her cheeks not unlike Naruto's, long crimson hair that flowed to the top of her ass, she had a tan complexion, and a nice size bust. Naruto then realized two things, one she was on top of him and straddling his waist, and two she was…naked. After realizing the position he was in with the mysterious woman, he quickly closed his eyes while chanting _not a pervert _over and over again in his head so he wouldn't get a nosebleed, when the woman saw this she just giggled at his discomfort.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun don't like what you see?" the woman asked innocently maneuvering herself so that her exposed…assets were dangling over his face. When Naruto finally cracked his eye open, he got an eyeful of cleavage. Naruto was now frozen in place, he couldn't do anything, he tried to avert his eyes away from the sight infront of him but his eyes would not respond, he also noticed that the longer he stared at the woman's assets, the tighter his pants got. After a few minutes the woman maneuvered herself again so that her face was only inches away from Naruto's

"Good boy" the woman cooed as she felt the bulge in Naruto's pants and gave him a smug smirk

"Well well Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were that type of guy" the woman said as she started to rub Naruto's chest sensually while inching her face closer to his. All the while Naruto didn't notice the woman's other hand traveling down his body

"How about I help you with your little friend here" the woman purred as she gave Naruto's dick a firm squeeze causing to let out a silent gasp. The woman's smirk grew at his reaction and she moved the hand that was on his chest behind his head

"And now the fun begins-"

"Alright I've seen enough get off of him" the man interrupted, at that comment the woman faced the man with an irritated look

"If you don't like what you see then leave, (she faces Naruto) I've got a little fox to play with" the woman replied

"Get off of the boy now, we have many things to explain to him, and I'm not sure your approach is working" the man said in a tone that left no room for argument

At this the woman "hmph"ed "fine but next time I get to have my way with him got that"

"Next time won't be my call" the man answered

The woman then faced Naruto and gave him a lecherous smirk as she put her lips a centimeter or two away from Naruto's "to be continued Naruto-kun" she said as she brushed her lips against his. After that the woman got off of him and stood next to the Nidaime's nose

"Well now that that's over, we can now have a normal discussion" the man inquired as he let Naruto recover from being almost raped

After a minute or so Naruto finally calmed down and sent the masked man a thankful look, before nodding allowing him to continue

"As you already know we are the spirits of your zanpakutous, we both have a different power so we each have our own form so when you return to the real world-"

"I'll get two zanpakutous and not one" Naruto finished

The man gave him a small smile "correct and I'm sure you know this is very rare, infact the only two others who have two zanpakutous are the captains of the 8th and 13th divisions, but we are different in our own unique way."

"How so?" Naruto asked curiously

When the man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the red haired woman "what he means is that while Ukitake and Kyoraku have two zanpakutous, they have the same name. We, on the other hand, have two separate names so you'll not only have to earn this stick in the mud's name but mine as well"

"Okay I think I get it, but can you try telling me your name?" Naruto asked curiously

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun, you mean you don't recognize me?" the woman retorted in a fake hurt voice

"What, are you saying we've met before?" Naruto asked confused

"Well I was sealed into your naval for only your entire life" the woman answered

After the woman answered his question, Naruto just looked at her confused until he saw something red whip behind her. He focused on the object behind her and found that it was long, had crimson fur with a white tip, and there were nine of them, that's when the answer hit him

_No fucking way _Naruto thought as he met the woman's crimson eyes again. He let out a hugs 'gulp' before opening his mouth to speak

"K-Kyuubi?"

The woman just gave him a childish smile "way to go Naruto-kun I knew you could figure it out!" Kyuubi yelled while jumping up and down with joy

"H-How? I thought you went back to hell, how did you become the spirit of one of my zanpakutou?" Naruto asked confused

"Well Naruto-kun what happened was when you died, I thought I was going to hell as well. But for some reason my spirit particles fused with your soul and I wound up here, so in a way, I'm part of you Naruto-kun" Kyuubi explained

"Right, I have no idea what that meant, but all I need to know is that you're my zanpakutou. Hey wait a minute, if I know your name…THEN I UNLOCK YOUR SHIKAI YATTA!" Naruto responded screaming the last part

"Sorry to burst your bubble Naruto-kun but you can't use my shikai yet" Kyuubi answered

"What! Why not!" Naruto yelled frustrated

"Because I didn't give you my name, you guessed it. Until you can hear me say the my name is…you wont be able to unlock my true form" Kyuubi explained

"Wait you didn't even say your name, how can I know if I can unlock you if you don't even say it" Naruto shot back

"I did say my name you just couldn't hear it" Kyuubi responded

"Oh…damnit" Naruto deadpanned

"Well now that the introductions are finished I believe that it is time for you to be getting back to the real world" the man interjected in his monotone voice (in case your wondering his voice sounds like Sephiroth's)

"Alright, but can I come back and talk to you guys if I need to?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Don't worry Naruto you will see us again in time" the man replied giving Naruto a small smile as he and Kyuubi watched Naruto disappear

"He's going to be great isn't he?" Kyuubi asked in a dreamy voice

"I have no doubt he will be unlike anything Heaven Hell nor Soul Society has ever seen" the man responded as he turned to Kyuubi to find that the vixen was still naked

"Would you please put some close on?" the man asked frustrated

"Fine I'm saving this for Naruto-kun anyway" Kyuubi snapped as she walked off to God knows where

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her" the man said to no one as he looked up to see the sun was setting

* * *

(Back in the real world)

All of the class watched excitedly as Naruto sat in a meditative state; everyone was wondering what his zanpakutou would look like. All of the class inched closer to get a good view of the prodigy, only to be knocked back a wave of reiatsu.

Reiatsu started pouring out of Naruto's body until it exploded into a tower of blue, white and red. All of the academy students were gasping for air they desperately needed, all of them were holding their necks and most started to faint. A few seconds later all of the captains arrived at the scene and watched what was happening to the reiatsu.

The red and blue reiatsu was slowly mixing until it was made a dark purple color, after that the purple and white reiatsu started mixing until the tower of reiatsu was a light violet. Yamamoto seeing that this power was too much for the academy students turned to the vice-captains

"Get the academy students out of here now, they will die (again) if they are exposed to this much longer!" Yamamoto screamed as the vice-captains excluding Kushina picked up the academy students and shunpoed away.

"Yamamoto-sama this reiatsu is out of control if we don't seal it soon, things could get ugly!" Ukitake yelled even though he was having trouble breathing

"Very well, you and Kyoraku begin the seal-"

"Yamamoto-sama the reiatsu is dying down" Minato said as they looked at the slowly decreasing tower. The tower continued to shrink until it was ten feet above the ground; it then turned into a sphere. After a few seconds the sphere shattered as a figure rose as the violet shards fell around him. As the figure faced away from them they noticed the two massive zanpakutous on his back.

One was as long as he was tall, it was a bout 7in. in width and was in a leather sheath (like Ichigo's unsealed zampakutou) and had a red diamond pattern on the hilt and at the tip of the hilt it had a fox's head that was tilted up and it looked like it was roaring. The other zanpakutou was of much simpler design, it was the same length as the other zanpakutou but it was 1ft. in width and the sheath revealed the simple looking blade. The blade's handle was shaped like a rod unlike hit other's grip, which was shaped like a rectangular prism. The blade had no guard and had two holes on the top of the blade, one on top of the other (just imagine cloud's buster sword from final fantasy VII).

As Naruto turned around they could see that his eyes were glowing the same violet color as his reiatsu and held total seriousness in them. After a few seconds Naruto's eyes stopped glowing and their normal happy-go-lucky shine returned. The whole group stared at Naruto dumbfounded as Naruto looked about them looking for something. After a few seconds Naruto gave the group a sheepish look and put his hand behind his head

"Uh, anyone know where my class is?" at this everyone face faulted

**HeartlessAngel48: Well another chapter done**

**Naruto: Took you long enough**

**HeartlessAngel48: Hey that's not fair at least it didn't take as long as the last update**

**Naruto: Whatever**

**HeartlessAngel48: Ok people I know this chapter was kind of disappointing, the thing is I've been really busy and it has been keeping me from my writing, I was going to put the graduation exam into this chapter as well, but that would take too long and I know most of you readers have the attention span of squirrel in a nut factory, and I was already past my deadline I thought it was best that I just make this another filler. To those who asked what happened to the Kyuubi now you know. Also, I will not be writing another chapter for a little bit since I'm going to be starting a new story. This one is a DMC (Devil May Cry for you retards out there) crossover, also I need your opinion, after I post my new story I will write a new chapter for Naruto and the Shinigamis and a new chapter for my new story Naruto: Shinobi turned Sparda, but then I will write a new one again. I have two stories in mind one is a crossover with Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess and the other is a Final Fantasy VII crossover. I will need your opinion on which one you think I should right first and people I know you're all lazy and want to review your opinion but do me a favor and use the polls that what it's there for the poll will be closed at the end of the month. Well thank you all and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't quite what you expected, but fear not, for the next chapter will have plenty of action, next chapter The Graduation Exam a New Vizard is Born.**

**Hinata: Goodbye everyone **


End file.
